Club de Filles, Pari de Serpentards & Surprises
by Cha Darcy
Summary: Blaise & Draco font un Pari sur la charmante et innocente Hermione. Innocente? Pas tout à fait même si ce n'est pas la pire des dépravée... Elle est membre d'un club féminin très particulier où elle la première de classe à toute apprendre. Gros délire!
1. Chapter 1

Draco n'aurait jamais du parier avec Blaise qu'il arriverait à attraper le vif d'or avant Harry-je-vois-que-dalle-sauf-le-vif-d-or-Potter ou Saint Potty pour les intimes. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face au balafré sur ce terrain...Et pourtant lorsque le jeune métis lui avait proposé ce pari, le blond s'était immédiatement jeté dedans... Après tout, s'il gagnait Blaise devait charmer et sortir avec Hermione-J'suis-une-sang-de-bourbe-et-vous-des-abrutis-de-Serpentard-Granger... Jusqu'à ce que lui Draco, l'ordonne ou que Blaise se fasse plaquer par Grangy ce qui était tout bonnement impossible... Manifestement le blond avait occulté le fait que si c'était lui qui perdait, ce serait lui qui devait charmer la jeune Granger et se retrouver à la merci de Blaise.

La réalité lui revint de façon soudaine et brutale sous la forme du sourire ouvertement ravi de Blaise lorsque le Survivant tendit son bras et referma ses doigts sur la boule dorée que le blond allait lui-même attraper...Évidement il avait fallu que cela se passe devant les tribunes des Serpentards... Draco envisagea durant quelques secondes de se laisser tomber de son balai dans le fol espoir de mourir sur le coup... Mais l'expression satisfaite de Blaise lui fit se dire que cela ferait beaucoup trop plaisir à ce

"foutu traitre calculateur" qui laissant Potter faire son tour d'honneur et Draco ses projets de suicidaires, avait sorti un pin's de sa poche et l'avait fixé sur sa cape bien en vue de Draco qui lut "Loser" avec une envie de meurtre qui ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque le badge afficha "Amuse-toi bien avec Granger" suivi quelques instants après de "Granger Forever" ce qui incita le blond à descendre vers les vestiaires, des projets vengeurs pleins la tête.

Blaise allait le lui payer, oh oui ça c'était sûr… Mais avant il avait un autre problème d'environ 1mètre 70 et décoré d'une écharpe or et rouge… Comme son père le disait souvent « quand on n'a pas de goûts c'est pour la vie »… Il ne restait plus à Draco qu'à espérer que ce ne soit pas vrai le temps que Granger sorte avec lui…

Il entra d'un pas rageur dans les vestiaires et laissa tomber au sol son équipement de Quidditch avant d'entrer dans la cabine qui lui était réservée, son géniteur ayant décrété que l'héritier de leur prestigieuse famille ne pouvait décemment pas se laver dans une douche où tout le monde allait et venait… Draco avait fait remarquer à son père que ces douches n'étaient pas des bordels, ce à quoi le respectable père de famille avait répondu qu'il n'était pas normal que des fêtes de débauches se fassent sans son fils. Le dit-fils avait levé les yeux aux ciels et laissé tomber le sujet, trop heureux d'avoir ce privilège sanitaire inconnu de Dumbledore, son père ayant fait passer le message par les parents des partenaires de vestiaires du jeune blond…

Il se saisit d'un gel douche parfumé à la noix de coco et commença à se frotter vigoureusement le corps, avant de se rincer les mains et d'attraper un shampooing pour « Cheveux Blonds, Délicats » dont il prit une généreuse portion. Il se shampooina longuement tout en méditant sur ce qui allait sans doute se produire dans un futur très proche… D'abord s'accaparer Granger… En théorie, faisable… En pratique… Aussi.

Il avait décidé qu'elle succomberait dans la semaine… Qu'elle le veuille ou pas… Severus avait récemment mis au point une potion qui durait quatorze heures et permettait de faire ressortir les bons côtés des gens…. Draco n'avait qu'à en avaler pour que Granger soit sous le charme de sa magnificence naturelle, quoique quelque peu renforcée…

Il se rinça et sortit de la douche, une serviette nouée autour des hanches, revigoré par son plan qu'il jugeait génial…

Il remarqua distraitement quelques membres de son équipe mais ne leur accorda pas vraiment d'attention… Grossière erreur… Le blond leur tourna le dos et commença à s'habiller dans un coin plus intime de la pièce sans se douter que Blaise était arrivé derrière lui. Le métis souffla doucement sur la nuque son ami, le faisant avoir la chair de poule et pivoter vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Zabini ? »

« Ooh… Le Grand Draco serait-il vexé d'avoir perdu ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas sonné… Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Te donner un petit papier avec une jour, une heure et un lieu… »

« Blaise… Ce n'est tout de même pas ce que je pense ? »

« Ca dépend… Si tu penses à un rendez-vous avec Granger c'est bien cela… Sinon non ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses… »

« Très amusant… Vraiment… Comment t'as fait ? »

« Eh bien…. Disons que j'ai mes méthodes… »

« T'es vraiment pas net comme gars, Zabini »

« Draco, je t'en prie, tu sais bien que la flatterie ne mène à rien mon grand. Les paris en revanche… »

Laissant sa phrase en suspension le jeune homme offrit un sourire ravi au blond et s'inclina dans une élégante révérence hypocrite avant de tourner les talons et de sortir des vestiaires d'un pas chaloupé.

« Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, JE VAIS LE TUER. PAR MERLIN ET TOUS SES ABRUTIS D AMIS ! » S'emporta le jeune Malfoy, au sang-froid pourtant légendaire. A moins que ce ne soit sa lâcheté ? Quoiqu'il en soit il martela le mur de ses poings à chaque syllabe déclamée et réussit à s'ouvrir légèrement le petit doigt de sa main gauche. « Morgane en short de plage. Je dois reprendre mon calme ou je vais abîmer une nouvelle fois mon superbe et magnifique corps d'apollon. » S'encouragea Draco en s'asseyant au sol dans la position du lotus, la serviette tendue sur ses genoux mais recouvrant sa pudeur, les yeux fermés et les mains en positions d'okay sur les genoux. « Ooooom. Je suis la zenitude incarnée et Blaise un joli fils de péripatéticienne. Oooooom. Je vais gagner mon pari et prouver à tous la force du charisme d'un Malfoy. Oooooom. Granger sera à moi et ne me plaquera pas. Ooooooom. Je suis trop irrésistible pour ça. Oooooom. Je suis de nouveau calme. Oooom. » Décréta-t-il en se levant et en s'habillant rapidement. « Maintenant en route vers Grangy. »

_____La Veille_____

Hermione fût d'abord surprise de voir Blaise Zabini, Serpentard de son état, s'asseoir face à elle à la bibliothèque et engager la conversation comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis avant de se souvenir que c'était justement _Blaise Zabini _qui se tenait face à elle.

« Salut Hermione ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? »

La jeune fille s'autorisa à soupirer mentalement avant de répondre, absolument plus surprise désormais.

« Très bien et toi, Blaise ?

« Ca, ça va dépendre de toi ma jolie ! J'ai un service à te demander. »

« Lequel ? Que veux-tu de moi, Blaise ? » Demanda la Gryffondor en appuyant son menton dans le creux de ses mains d'un air interrogateur.

« Tant de choses auxquelles tu n'as sans doute jamais pensé mais passons… » Trancha le métis en faisant un geste de la main censé chasser ses paroles. « J'ai besoin que tu acceptes un rendez-vous avec Draco Malfoy. »

L'expression interrogatrice d'Hermione se mua aussitôt en un sourire amusé.

« Rien que ça ? Et pourquoi donc voudrais-tu que je fasse ça ? »

« Il me semble que tu as une dette envers moi mon superbe et sexy petit génie. A moins que je ne me trompe et que Potty et ses amis ne soient au courant ? » Se renseigna Blaise en se penchant vers la jeune brune qui tressaillit.

« Non. Ils ne savent rien. Et ne sauront jamais rien. J'accepte ta demande. Quand ? »

« Deux jours après le match de Quidditch qui opposera nos deux maisons demain. 15h ça te va ? »

« Pour un rendez-vous galant c'est un peu tôt non ? »

« Ne sous-estime pas Draco. Et rien ne te dit que c'est pour un rendez-vous galant. »

« Blaise, chéri, là c'est toi qui me sous-estime. Où ? »

« La salle sur demande ? »

« Tu connais son existence ?! »

« Ma jolie, je crois qu'on se sous-estime tous. »

« Ai-je le droit de savoir pourquoi je dois avoir rendez-vous avec ton _cher _ami ? »

« Il faut qu'il arrive à te charmer. »

« N'est-ce pas un peu de la triche que de me prévenir de ça ? Je serai davantage sur mes gardes et moins encline à l'être désormais. Draco part avec un sérieux handicap pour parvenir à son but. »

« Et alors ? Où est le problème ? Je ne te demande pas de l'être vraiment, juste de faire comme si. »

« C'est nouveau ça. Je pense que ma dette est déjà bien annulée avec le fait de sortir avec cette chose qui se prétend humaine ! »

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… Ne dramatise pas tu veux ? C'est pas le plus moche, ni le plus bête même si y a mieux. Moi par exemple. »

« Je persiste à dire que c'est trop me demander ! »

« Granger. Tu feras ce que je t'ai demandé. Et ta dette sera entièrement annulée. Je n'aurais plus le droit de demander quelque chose en utilisant ce moyen. Ca te va ? » Reprit Blaise en adoptant de nouveau un ton amical après le dur début de ces propos.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Combien de temps dois-je être « charmée » ? » Le questionna Hermione.

« Suffisamment longtemps pour le plaquer en toute légitimité. »

« Trois jours ? »

« Une semaine. »

« Cinq jours ? »

« Dix jours. »

« Une semaine… »Soupira la jeune fille en se prenant la tête dans les mains, le visage tourné vers le bas.

« Affaire conclue. » Fit le Serpentard en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

« Attends. Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça. J'ai besoin d'un remontant immédiat. Et tout à l'heure j'ai cru discerner quelques propos pas très sages dans tes paroles. »

« Va voir Weasley alors. » Lança le jeune homme en continuant de marcher.

« Tu as tout à fait raison, après tout il embrasse mieux que toi. »

« Weasley embrasse mieux que moi ?! »

« Il me semble que oui… Remarque la dernière fois que tu m'as embrassée on a été coupés… »

« Cette chère Pansy… »

« Mais elle n'est pas là, maintenant… » Continua Hermione en désignant les rayonnages alentours vides.

« Embrasse-moi toi, si tu en as tant envie. » Fit Blaise en faisant volte-face.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. D'un pas rapide, Hermione avança vers lui et attrapa son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser sans aucune retenue. Déconcerté pendant un dixième de seconde le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser, les emmenant encore plus loin de la bibliothèque.

« Hermione ? Blaise ? Vous êtes au courant que vous êtes dans un lieu public ? »

Les susnommés se raidirent instantanément et coupant leur baiser, se tournèrent vers la voix familière.

« Ginny… » Lâcha Blaise, soulagé.

« C'est en effet mon nom. Tu devrais t'écarter d'Hermione, mon chou. Ca te calmera peut être. J'ai sinon un excellent sortilège de refroidissement pour ce genre de problème. Je ne suis pas certaine par contre, que tu puisses redevenir chaud plus tard. »

Sous la menace à peine voilée, le métis s'éloigna de la plus ainée des lionnes et rajusta son uniforme.

« Tu peux aussi partir, tu sais ? »

« J'y vais c'est bon, calme-toi Ginny. »

« Tire-toi. Immédiatement. »

Adressant un signe de tête à Hermione, le jeune Serpentard fila rapidement sans demander son reste.

« Tu devrais te recoiffer et redescendre un minimum ta jupe, Mione. » Sourit Ginny « Sinon madame Pince va se douter de quelque chose. »

« Merci Gin' ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là au fait ? A part terrifier mon casse-croute bien sûr. »

« On a réunion avec les filles je te rappelle Mione ! »

« Ah oui ! Par Merlin ! J'avais totalement oublié ! »

« C'est bien pour ça que je suis là. Mais tu m'as quand même l'air bien entraînée donc ce n'est pas vraiment un problème… T'es prête, on peut y aller ? »

« C'est quand tu veux Gin'. »

La jeune rousse quitta rapidement la bibliothèque, marchant avec souplesse et assurance. Hermione, la suivit d'un pas plus calme mais tout aussi assuré jusqu'à la salle commune du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Un peu moins d'une dizaine de jeunes filles étaient déjà présentes, d'âge et de maisons différents mais toutes au-dessus de quinze ans. Elles bavardaient, insouciantes et détendues sur les différents tapis et sièges de la salle commune.

« Mesdemoiselles. S'il vous plait. Ginny et Hermione sont arrivées, nous sommes désormais au complet. » Annonça Pansy Parkinson en tapant dans ses mains.

Automatiquement, toutes se turent et se tournèrent vers la Serpentard qui les toisait avec un petit sourire, debout au milieu de la pièce.

« Bien. Donc commençons. Bienvenue à la réunion hebdomadaire de notre club exclusivement féminin consacré à apprendre à être irrésistible. Parvati, baisse ta main si tu as une question à poser tu l'écris sur un papier et tu me la poses à la fin. T'écoutes ce que je dis ou pas ? Fais pas ton air furibond, on dirait un poisson constipé ! Oui Lavande c'est possible t'as qu'à regarder ton amie. Bon reprenons. Comme je le disais avant que… PARVATI ! Une feuille c'est pas compliqué comme mot non ? Pourquoi t'as pris un coussin ? A la limite j'm'en fiche c'est votre salle commune mais bon t'es vraiment quiche ma pauvre. Oui ta sœur est quiche Padma, pas la peine de me faire toi aussi tes yeux de poisson constipé. Je disais donc. Bienvenue à la réunion hebdomadaire de notre club exclusivement féminin dont le but est d'enseigner à ses membres l'art d'être irrésistible par les gestes et la parole même si pour certaines vaut mieux qu'elles utilisent que les gestes. Oui je parlais de toi Lavande. Te fous pas de sa gueule Parvati parce que t'étais comprise dedans aussi. Mais nan Hannah t'es pas dans ce groupe. Tu as une jolie poitrine, donc tu peux parler et débiter tes quelques conneries journalières ton interlocuteur ne s'en rendra même pas compte. Surtout si tu continues avec tes décolletés. Là tu paies plus l'espace vide que le tissu quand même, heureusement que t'as du fric. Mais t'inquiète pas tu es adorable avec ton fric et ton espace vide entouré de tissu. Regarde même Luna te le dit… Luna arrête de regarder Hannah avec tes yeux globuleux tu lui fais peur… Et y a aussi des filles qui devront plus compter sur leur parole que sur leurs gestes pour séduire… Oui c'est toi qui es visée là Milli. Que j'aille me faire foutre ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment… J'essaie de finir mon superbe discours figure-toi. »

Pansy poussa un long soupir et reprit courageusement la suite de son monologue.

« Vais-je un jour pouvoir finir ce préambule ? J'espère. Cho au lieu de te marrer comme une hyène, baisse ta jupe parce que là c'est vraiment limite. On sait que tu es terriblement heureuuuuuse que Diggory ait redoublé son année de septième pour la troisième fois mais c'est pas une raison pour nous infliger à nous, enfin surtout à moi, la couleur de tes sous-vêtements de Grand-Mère. D'ailleurs en parlant de Diggory, je sens que tu vas m'adorer. Bon. Je reprends pour la troisième fois, je crois, d'façon on s'en fout. J'ai trouvé ! J'vais 'l'faire avec des mots-clés, p'têtre que j'arriverai à finir cette fois ! Bienvenue. Ici. Club Féminin. Apprendre. Séduction. Bon j'repasse en mode normal, ça me gonfle trop. Oui Padma je suis grossière et mon niveau de langue est déplorable mais je m'en fous. J'veux pas vous charmer j'veux vous apprendre à charmer. Tu suis ? Magnifique. La prochaine qui m'interrompt, je lui colle Crabbe durant trois jours aux fesses. Et faites moi confiance pour que ce ne soit pas au figuré.»

Comme d'habitude, Ginny et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de rire discrètement. Leur Gourou, comme elles appelaient Pansy, était très authentique si l'on pouvait dire. Mais lorsqu'elle décidait d'avoir quelque chose, elle s'adaptait pour l'avoir. Et l'avait dans 100% des cas. C'est pourquoi les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé d'entrer dans ce club. Pour parvenir au même résultat qu'elle.

« Grangy, Weasley, arrêtez de rire derrière vos mains. Maintenant, vous m'écoutez toutes ! Maintes fois, il a été prouvé qu'une femme irrésistible pouvait faire des hommes ce qu'elle voulait. C'est ici que nous apprenons cet art nommé Séduction ou parfois Manipulation par les profanes. » Continua la jeune brune en souriant d'un air carnassier et en adoptant un ton plus sophistiqué qui fit sourire l'assemblée. « Comme d'habitude chacune s'entraînera avec une ou plusieurs coéquipières à séduire un cobaye. Aujourd'hui, ce sont Théodore Nott, Neville Londubat, Ernie Macmillan et Cédric Diggory qui seront nos volontaires. Quand je te disais que t'allais m'adorer Cho. Par contre laisse-le aux autres aussi un peu. Et soyez sans crainte, comme d'habitude, une potion préparée par notre chère Hermione leur fera oublier ce passage de leur vie en le remplaçant par un autre. A vous de jouer, les filles. »

___Retour au jour du match___

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Draco était assis en tailleur sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Serpentards et que les yeux fermés il répétait inlassablement son mantra préféré : « Draco est le meilleur. ». Les autres verts et argents, habitués à ses excentricités et jugeant qu'il était plus sain pour le blond de se détendre ainsi plutôt qu'en passant ses nerfs sur eux le laissaient en paix. Finalement au bout d'une autre demi-heure, le fier héritier des Malfoy ouvrit les yeux et sourit d'un air qui fit frissonner toute l'assemblée présente dans la salle. Les Serpentards ne sont pas non plus réputés pour leur extrême courage.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione était tranquillement entrain d'apprendre les cours de Métamorphose de l'école d'Aurors dans la salle commune lorsque Ginny déboula dans la pièce, totalement surexcitée.

« Mione ! Y a réunion à six heures dans le parc à côté du lac ! »

« Ah non ! La prochaine réunion c'est la semaine prochaine au même endroit que d'habitude. »

« Y a un truc exceptionnel, cherche pas et bouge toi vite il nous reste dix minutes pour y être ! » Ordonna la jeune rousse en attrapant Hermione par la main et en la tirant hors de son fauteuil, faisant tomber l'épais manuel de Métamorphose au sol.

« Gin' attends ! Je dois au moins ramass… » Demanda la préfète en faisant mine de revenir en arrière.

« Pas le temps ! Grouille ! » Déclara la sixième année en la tirant davantage avant de sortir de la tour Gryffondor et de traverser à toute vitesse le château, suivie du plus près possible par son aînée.

« Tu sais… Ce… Qui se… Passe Gin' ? »

Le souffle court, la jeune brune peinait à suivre la cadence de sa cadette dont l'entraînement régulier de Quidditch avait développé l'endurance.

« Tu verras… Là-bas ! Arrête de… Parler et de… Réfléchir et concentre-toi… Plutôt sur… Ton effort ! »

Suivant le conseil de son amie, Hermione s'obligea à ne plus penser qu'aux mouvements de ses jambes et à l'allure de son souffle. Quelques instants plus tard elle respirait plus facilement et ses jambes lui semblaient moins lourdes, comme animées de vie propre. Le lac fût soudain dans leur champ de vision et elles constatèrent qu'elles faisaient, pour une fois, parties des premières à être arrivées.

« Salut vous deux ! Vous m'impressionnez, je ne pensais pas vous voir un jour en avance. En plus pour une fois ce ne seront pas les Gryffondors qui seront les dernières. Vous êtes au complet toutes les quatre.»

« Salut Pansy. Contente de remonter dans ton estime. » Déclara Hermione en se laissant tomber sur l'herbe près de Lavande et Parvati, aussitôt suivie par Ginny qui s'affaissa plus près de Millicent et Pansy.

« Hermione, ton amabilité t'accorde deux points supplémentaires. Tu vas bientôt passer dans les positifs à ce train-là dis donc… »

« B'jour Pansy ! Moi j'suis dans les négatifs ou positifs ? »

« Ah ma rouquine favorite ! Positifs bien évidemment. La seule que j'aime pas ici, c'est Grangy ! »

« C'est réciproque Parkinson. »

« Mais je vous adoooore mesdemoiselles Gryffondors. Même toi Hermione t'en fais pas, je plaisantais. »

« Ton humour me laissera toujours perplexe. »

« Oh oh. De mauvais poil, Hermignonne ?

« Pansy ! »

« Bah quoi ? Ton rouquin a bien eu le droit de t'appeler comme ça lui ! »

« Pansy, laisse-la respirer. J'l'ai un peu brusquée. »

« UN PEU ? Tu ne m'as même pas laissé ramasser mon livre ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Je suis désolée Mione. »

« Puis t'en fais pas Ron-ron va sans doute te le ramasser, tu le connais il est si gentil » Dit Lavande en soupirant d'un air béat.

« C'est sûr que pour être revenu avec elle après t'avoir eu toi, il est très gentil » Glissa Pansy à voix basse en souriant d'un air amusé. Sourire qu'Hermione lui rendit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Cinq heures et cinquante-huit minutes, Parvati. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a _encore _? »

« Rien du tout Pansy… Je me demandais juste l'heure qu'il était… »

« Ben t'as vraiment que ça à faire toi… »

« Tout le monde n'a pas autant de préoccupations que toi Sissy. »

« Milli, tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus. J'vais avoir l'impression d'être la méchante après. »

« Mais _tu es_ la méchante Sissy » Annonça Millicent en éclatant de rire, bientôt suivie par les quatre autres filles devant une Pansy atterrée.

« C'est ça, riez-bien n'empêche c'est grâce à moi si vous arriver un minimum à séduire ces messieurs. »

« Et ces mesdames, n'est-ce pas Milli ? »Ajouta Ginny en regardant la jeune Serpentard d'un air entendu.

« Ginny ! Elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut ! » Intervint Hermione en se redressant.

« Surtout que là c'était plus de la manipulation que de la séduction ! J'avais besoin d'un délai supplémentaire pour rendre un devoir en Divination ! »

« T'as séduit Trewlaney ?! Milli quand même ! » S'écria Parvati en grimaçant.

« Je croyais que tu adorais cette chère Professeure Trewlaney, Parvati »

« Oh My God, Hermignonne ton intonation était parfaitement ironique ! Un délice à l'oreille et _la nonchalance_ avec laquelle tu l'as utilisé…. à croquer. Toutes mes félicitations, là tu es bel et bien dans les positifs !»

« Génial Pansy ! Tout à l'heure j'vais aller demander aux elfes de maisons une ou deux bouteilles de Vodka et j'vais me soûler pour fêter ça. »

« J't'accompagnerai s'tu veux. »

« Non pas besoin, vraiment, je te jure. J'me débrouillerai toute seule. »

« Trêve de plaisanterie. Il est six heures et trois minutes. »

« Milli tu devrais draguer Parvati au lieu de t'attaquer à Trewlaney, vous avez la même passion de l'heure. »

« Ca va Sissy, tout à l'heure c'était toi qui félicitait Mione et Gin' pour être arrivées en avance donc chut hein ! »

« A moins que tu n'ais séduit Trewlaney dans le but de rendre jalouse Parvati. Après tout c'est son professeur préféré et si tu avais essayé de séduire Lavande ou Padma tu te serais sans doute pris un, excuse moi Lavy-chérie, boulet à traîner et un râteau pour Padma. »

« Tu n'as rien écouté à mon intervention n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous trouvez pas que ma théorie est géniale ? »

« Okay, elle n'a strictement rien écouté. »

« Hey Milli, on parle pas des gens en employant la troisième personne du singulier ou du pluriel lorsqu'ils sont là. C'est très impoli. Excuse-toi. »

« Ta mauvaise foi est vraiment impressionnante Sissy. Je suis ébahie. »

« Ca se cultive tu sais ? » Rétorqua la brunette en se levant souplement avant de s'épousseter. « Bon Cho, Luna, Hannah et Padma sont entrain d'arriver, nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

« Tu paries combien qu'elle va les engueuler pour leur retard Gin ' ? »

« Rien. Elle va les engueuler. C'est un fait irréfutable Parvati. »

« Mesdemoiselles, je ne vous félicite pas. Il est six heures et seize minutes. Vous êtes en retard de seize grandes minutes. Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que c'est ? »

« C'est pas toi qui nous as appris à nous faire désirer Parky ? »

« J'vois qu'on révise assidûment ses cours de séduction Padma. »

« Toujours quand le professeur est bon. »

« C'est pas l'inverse normalement ?! »

« « La flatterie. » Leçon quatre. »

« Sidérant. Je t'accorde trois points en plus pour la prochaine interrogation. »

« Pansy… On fait pas d'interros. »

« A votre avis les nunuches c'est pour quoi qu'on est réunies ici ? Une pyjama-party à l'air libre afin de profiter de ce charmant début de soirée ? »

« Oh ouais ! Trop bonne idée ! On va chercher nos affaires attendez-nous ! »

« Merlin mais t'es vraiment trop blonde Lavy-chérie ! »

« Ben quoi ? Oh j'ai compris ! C'est pas ce soir ! Excuse-moi je suis un peu bête parfois ! »

« Parvati explique lui s'il te plaît, si j'essaie je pense que je vais encore vouloir l'étrangler. »

« Lavande, on ne va pas faire de pyjama-party alors qu'il est six heure voyons ! Jamais ça ne se ferait ! »

« Retenez-moi ou je les étripe. »

« Détend-toi Parky. Leçon neuf : toujours rester maîtresse de soi-même. »

« Va mourir étouffé par tes foutues notes Padma ! »

« Mais Sissy, elle a raison ! »

« Peut être qu'en fait c'est Padma que tu veux draguer et pas Parvati… Dans ce cas la séduction de Trewlaney aurait servi à déstabilisé Parvati pour qu'elle aille se plaindre à Padma qui aurait cherché à comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? »

« Laisse tomber Cho. Elle délire. Comme d'habitude. »

« Je croyais vous avoir dit qu'on parlait pas des gens avec des pronoms des troisièmes personnes lorsqu'ils étaient présents ! »

« Oh tais-toi Pansy ! »

« Très bien ! Dans ce cas vous ne saurez pas pourquoi je vous ai sommé de venir. »

« Quel dommage… Bon on peut partir les filles, Sissy a fini. »

« J'ai bien aimé, c'était vraiment sympa tu ne trouves pas Hannah ? »

« Luna, tu es sûre d'avoir compris ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Bien sûr. Millicent est amoureuse de Padma et Pansy est jalouse donc elle a décidé de finir la réunion en avance. »

« Hum. C'est pas tout à fait ça Luna mais tu y es presque ! »

« Je suppose que tout va très bien alors… Les ronflaks cornus se chargeront de m'expliquer le reste cette nuit. »

« Vous bougez pas. Reposez vos jolies petites fesses sur l'herbe et écoutez-moi. Désormais, pour tester plus efficacement le niveau de vos connaissances nous aurons des interrogations. Des travaux pratiques plus précisément en fait. »

« Mais Pansy, ce que l'on fait avec les cobayes sont déjà des non ? »

« 10 points pour Gryffondor, Hermignonne. Tu as tout à fait raison, sauf que là ce sera un professeur notre cible. »

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous demander de charmer Dumbledore et plus si affinités ?! » S'insurgea Padma tandis que sa jumelle s'évanouissait.

« Mais non rassure-toi Padma. Bon qui se charge de ranimer Parvati ? Personne ? Parfait. Padma je te charge de lui faire un résumé. Ca c'est réglé. »

« Quel professeur as-tu en vue pour cette interrogation ? »

« En vérité, vous aurez le choix entre deux professeurs. Snape ou Lupin. »

« C'est une plaisanterie, rassure-moi ! »

« J'ai la tête à ça Hannah ? »

« On a le droit d'en choisir aucun ? »

« Si vous faites ça, vous êtes radiée du club et un sort vous enlèvera tous les souvenirs se rapportant au club. Vous serez aussi démunies que lorsque vous y êtes entré. »

« Foutue Serpent ! »

« Mais tu les aimes les serpents d'après ce qu'a commencé à me dire Blaise, ma chère Grangy.»

« Considère ça comme mes devoirs, Pansy. Je m'entraînais sur Blaise. Il est totalement réceptif à la situation « Homme Vexé Dans Son Orgueil ». Ca a presque été trop facile… »

« C'est sans doute parce que ça fait six mois qu'il te harcèle pour coucher avec toi Mione. »

« Vive les amies… Merci Gin'. »

« Ben quoi ? L'honnêteté est une des qualités premières d'un bon Gryffondor. »

« Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux de la part d'une fille inscrite dans un club de séduction ? »

« Bon les deux excités, on se calme et on choisit qui de Lupin ou de Snape on va charmer… Et Gin n'a pas tort… T'as pas vraiment de mérite pour Blaise, Hermignonne… »

« Mais lâchez-moi un peu avec lui !! …je choisis Snape. »

« MIONE ?! »

« Lupin est plus comme un oncle pour moi… Et l'inceste très peu pour moi. »

« Huuum… Pas con… J'prends aussi Snape. »

« Donc Ginny, et Hermione ont choisi Snape. Padma, Milli, Cho, Hannah, Lavande et Luna vous avez jeté votre dévolu sur lequel? » Demanda Pansy en sortant sa baguette et en écrivant les choix en lettres violettes dans l'air.

« Luna et moi on prend Lupin ! »

« Okay, donc Lup-Lup pour Hannah et Luna. Les autres, vous bougez votre cerveau ou c'est Dumby d'office j'vous préviens ! »

« Pour Parvati, Lavande et Moi ce sera Snape comme Gin' et Mione. »

« Ca marche Padma. Cho et Milli ? Lupin ? »

« T'as tout pigé Pansy ! »

« Hey Oh Cho tu calmes tes hormones, direct, compris ?! »

« Mais Pansy ! Pourquoi Milli a le droit de te parler comme ça et pas moi ? »

« Cho. La ferme. »

« C'est tout ce que tu avais à nous dire Pansy ? » Intervint Padma en intimant à Cho de se taire, d'un regard.

« Oui vous savez tout et moi j'ai ce qu'il me faut ! Bonne soirée les filles. » Confirma la brunette en avalant les lettres violettes dans sa baguette et en se levant pour partir, aussitôt suivie de Millicent qui leur adressa un signe de tête avant de rentrer dans le Château.

« Gin, tu t'occupes de réveiller Parvati avec Lavande s'il te plaît, moi je retourne réviser ma Métamorphose. A la prochaine vous toutes !»

« J'croyais qu'elle avait déjà appris toute la Métamorphose de l'année, l'an dernier » S'étonna Hannah en observant Hermione s'éloigner d'elles.

« Elle apprend celle pour l'École d'Aurors 'Nanah… Ne cherchons pas à la comprendre… »

« Elle a raison, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour s'y prendre ! Surtout que le programme de cette École est tout sauf facile ! Il est très complexe ! Mais je ne comprends pas qu'elle commence avec le manuel de Métamorphose… Ce n'est pas le plus utilisé… » Remarqua Padma en se tapotant les lèvres du bout des doigts.

« Peut-être qu'elle a déjà appris tous les autres ? »

« Ou peut-être qu'elle veut commencer par le plus « facile » ? »

« Je ne pense pas Lavande… C'est peut être l'un des moins utilisé mais c'est tout de même un niveau relativement élevé. Quand à ton idée Cho elle est inconcevable ! Il y a une quinzaine de manuels et nous sommes fin septembre ! Elle ne peut pas avoir appris tout ces livres en un mois ! »

« Peut être durant l'été ? »Suggéra Ginny

« Gin' ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle relit ceux de l'année qui va arriver durant l'été !! »

« Ah oui, zut ! Ca m'était totalement sorti de la tête ! »

« On a toujours pas trouvé la raison en tout cas… » Soupira Padma en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Peut être qu'elle a commencé avec celui-là parce que c'est la matière qu'elle préfère ? »Proposa Luna d'un air rêveur en regardant le ciel.

« Je crois que tu as raison Luna ! C'est la seule explication possible en effet ! »

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais le dîner va bientôt débuté et nous on est encore là à parler… »

« Dis plutôt que tu as rendez-vous avec Cédric, Cho ! »

« Comment tu le sais Ginny ?! »

« Ca fait dix minutes qu'il me fait signe de te dire qu'il t'attend à l'entrée… »

« Ginny ! Raaah ! Bon à plus ! » Dit Cho en partant précipitamment vers le Poufsouffle assit sur les marches du perron.

« Luna, tu viens ? On doit rentrer pour se préparer avant d'aller dans la grande salle »

« Vous préparer ? »

« « Leçon 2 : être toujours séduisante en toute occasions.. » Je ne me permets de ne pas être tirée à quatre épingles qu'avec vous » Expliqua la jeune indienne en faisant un clin d'œil à la rousse avant de se lever et d'aider Luna à faire de même.

« A la prochaine les filles ! Bon appétit ! »

« Merci Luna ! Toi aussi ! »

« Tu devrais y aller aussi Hannah tant que Cédric est dehors… Surtout si tu dois rentrer seule dans ton dortoir avant d'partir dîner. Vu ta tenue, tu risque de te faire violer en chemin. »

« Ginny ! »

« Ca va je plaisante ! Mais fais gaffe quand même »

« Oui Maman ! »

« Au pire tu connais le sortilège de Chauves-Furies hein ! »

« Oui je le connais ! Bon Ciao ! »

« C'était Hannah qui nous a dit « Ciao » ?! » S'étonna Lavande, bouche bée.

« Notre petite fille devient grande » Fit mine de s'extasier Ginny les mains serrées sur son cœur.

« Gin. Elle a un an de plus que toi »

« Ouaaahou. Mais c'est que tu suis en vrai, Lav-Lav. Bon tu aurais pu aussi dire que ce n'était pas notre petite fille mais c'est un bon début. Faut pas trop en demander d'un coup, après tout.» Dit Gin en prenant la jeune blonde par les épaules avant d'la lâcher et de s'accroupir près de Parvati.

« Elle est bien dans les pommes…. »

« Non c'est vrai ? »

« Tssk… T'as une idée pour la faire revenir ? »

« Une paire de gifles pour commencer » Déclara Ginny en exécutant la manœuvre illico après l'avoir dite.

« Pas terrible… »

« T'as une autre idée ? J'suis ouverte à toute proposition… »

« De l'eau… On pourrait l'arroser… Ou lui mettre de l'eau sous le nez… Ca pue tellement que ça devrait la réveiller… »

« Ca marche mais c'est toi qui lui fais ! J'veux pas m'faire tuer ! Toi elle osera pas, t'es sa meilleure amiiiiie »

« Approche-la du bord juste s'il te plaît. »

« A tes ordres future-ex-belle-sœur »

« Merci. Goutte, goutte sous le nez de Parvati, Goutte, goutte pour la réveiller, Goutte, goutte sur la belle évanouie, Goutte, goutte sans trop la mouiller…. » Chantonna Lavande en maculant légèrement d'eau le visage de son amie.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous fais là Lavande ? »

« Je chante pour passer le temps en attendant que ça fasse effet. »

« VITE PARVATI GET UUUUP T ES REVEILLEEEEEEEE »

« Dois-je en conclure que tu n'aimes pas que je chante ? » Se renseigna Lavande d'un air vexé.

« Élémentaire, ma chère Brown. »

« Je crois qu'elle se réveille. Salut Parvati » Sourit Lavande, en ignorant Ginny et en se relevant pour soutenir la brune afin qu'elle fasse de même.

« Bon maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé. On se boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouge ! Il est sept heures dix et le repas commence dans vingt minutes. Et Parvati doit encore s'enlever la boue de son visage. »

« C'est bon. On y va. » Soupirèrent les deux Gryffondors avant de se lancer à la poursuite de leur volcanique amie.

____ Du côté de Draco ____

Le jeune blond avait frappé tôt le matin chez son maître de potions de parrain. Celui-ci lui avait ouvert tout ensommeillé et pas vraiment apte à parlementer. Ainsi, dix minutes plus tard Draco sortait de l'appartement avec un flacon rempli de « Magnificias Naturalis ».

Il se dirigeait vers les cuisines avec la ferme intention de terrifier un ou deux elfes de maisons afin de renouveler son stock de Vodka, boisson alcoolisée moldue qui avait un succès fou auprès de la jeune génération sorcière du fait de ses doubles sensations et de la griserie rapide qui prenait le corps après avalement, surclassant même le Whisky Pur Feu dans leur cœur.

Bien que Poudlard ne tolère pas les drogues, les boissons alcoolisées étaient autorisées dans le Château aux élèves de plus de seize ans et un sort les empêchant de se bourrer à l'excès leur était apposé chaque rentrée pour éviter tout dérapage important, aussi les elfes ne firent aucunes difficultés pour procurer au jeune homme ce qu'il demandait. Sans les remercier, il récupéra ses bouteilles et rentra dans sa salle commune s'affaler sur un fauteuil avant d'en déboucher une et d'en boire une gorgée au goulot.

L'héritier Malfoy comptait sur le goût relativement fort de l'alcool pour faire passer le goût infect de la potion de magnificence. Comme son parrain lui avait rappelé « On n'a rien sans rien. » .Traduire « Tu vas sans doute être irrésistible pendant 14h mais durant l'ingération tu vas comprendre ce qu'infect signifie »…

Courageusement, Draco écarta l'alcool de sa bouche et posa la bouteille sur le sol à portée rapide de mains. Tout aussi courageusement il sortit la fiole de sa poche et la déboucha avant d'avaler une lampée du liquide argenté. Il fût aussitôt tenter de se traîner jusqu'aux WC pour rejeter le contenu de son estomac dedans avant de se maîtriser en posant son regard sur un magazine de Blaise. Il gagnerait son gage et ferait ravaler son foutu sourire à Blaise d'une façon ou d'une autre… Mais d'abord une autre gorgée de Vodka et vite…

NDA : / !\ L'Abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la sante / !\


	3. Chapter 3

_**Après plusieurs mois d'absence, me revoilà avec la suite de cette histoire. Désolée du temps de parution, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

_**Cha Darcy  
**_

* * *

_Neuf heures et cinquante minutes, le lendemain. La Grande Salle. Fin du petit déjeuner pour les plus tardifs, avant le dernier jour du Week-end, le match s'étant déroulé un vendredi._

Cela faisait désormais trois heures quarante-huit que Draco avait ingéré le reste de la potion de Magnificence ; il lui restait ainsi un peu plus de dix heures pour charmer la Gryffondor et il avait rendez-vous avec elle à quinze heures cet après-midi.

Il était donc parfaitement dans les temps, le goût amer qui l'avait surpris lors de la première gorgée de la veille et qui l'avait découragé quelques minutes, n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Et il avait même prévu de se vêtir avec encore plus de soins que d'habitude, allant jusqu'à ne pas mettre de gel, jugeant que le style « libre » lui conférait plus de charmes et lui offrirait surtout la possibilité de cacher la jeune fille à son regard durant quelques instants si jamais il était pris d'un fou rire ou d'un besoin soudain de se moquer d'elle méchamment en la regardant.

Il sourit d'un air confiant et finit d'avaler son jus de fruits avant de passer furtivement sa main sur sa poche pour caresser le renflement que faisait la fiole de potions sur son pantalon. C'est exactement ce moment que choisit Pansy pour poser distraitement son regard sur le jeune blond, surprenant par la même occasion le geste presque tendre qu'il avait eu pour toucher la bosse.

Éloignant toute idée suspecte et purement vicieuse de son esprit, la jeune brune glissa sur le banc et s'approcha de Draco avec un air d'une innocente curiosité, peint sur le visage.

« Alors Dray, quoi de beau ces temps-ci ? Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu une vraie conversation toi et moi. »

« Ah oui… Et ça te manquait à toi ? » S'enquit le blond d'un air las.

« Pas le moins du monde, je cherchais juste un moyen civilisé pour te faire avouer ce que tu caressais si tendrement dans ta poche, il y a un instant encore. »

« On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas Pansy ? »

« Ca m'évoque vaguement quelque chose mais c'est tellement loin que je ne crois pas que ça compte » S'excusa Pansy en souriant d'un faux air contrit.

D'un air affligé, Draco sortit la fiole de sa poche et la montra à Pansy en prenant soin de faire tournoyer lentement la potion argentée.

« Quelle jolie liqueur. A quel parfum est-elle ? »

« Sang de Licorne. Ca te dit ? »

« Pourquoi pas, j'ai jamais goûté » Rétorqua Pansy en attrapant le flacon des mains du blond et en le débouchant brusquement avant de se faire plaquer sur le banc par Draco. « Attention, Dray… Ca risque de couler et tout ton joli sang risque de finir par terre, complètement inutilisable. » Prévint la jeune fille en souriant.

Ses mâchoires crispées, Draco entreprit de se relever lentement, son regard fixé sur la fiole ouverte dans les mains de Pansy.

« Pansy, referme cette flasque et rends la moi »

« Pas avant d'avoir goûté ce si joli sang... Après tout tu me l'as proposé et puis l'idée de pouvoir survivre plus facilement en cas de blessure me tente énormément… » Déclara-t-elle en avalant une gorgée du liquide, avant de retomber, le dos contre le banc, prise de convulsion, les yeux révulsés et la main tenant le flacon sur le point de le lâcher.

« PANSY ! MERLIN EN JUPE ! » S'écria le Serpentard en se penchant prestement pour récupérer sa fiole avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. « Ouf… »

Il prit le temps de ranger son précieux objet dans sa poche avant de s'intéresser à Pansy dont les convulsions s'étaient arrêtées et qui reposait maintenant avachie contre Blaise, quelques mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur sur son front.

« Quand je te disais de te mêler de tes affaires, ma jolie » Fit Draco en se levant sans lui accorder un regard de plus.

« Il a raison Pans'… Il t'avait prévenu… » Concéda Blaise en épongeant le front de son amie avec une serviette imbibée d'eau.

« Il m'avait aussi proposé… de… goûter ce que contenait sa fiole… » Haleta Pansy.

« Pans' c'était ironique et tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es… »

Poussant un soupir boudeur, la brune fit la moue tout en laissant Blaise finir de la débarbouiller un minimum…

« Tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir prendre une douche et te changer » Argua Blaise en jetant la serviette usagée dans son assiette.

« C'est ce que je vais faire, t'inquiète pas Zabini… Merci. » Coupa Pansy en se levant précipitamment pour partir vers son dortoir, l'heure de retrouver Millicent approchant dangereusement.

Appuyé dans une alcôve, Draco vit passer en trombe la jeune fille et sourit en se reévoquant la leçon qu'elle avait reçue.

Les femmes n'avaient pas besoin de ce genre de potion, leur organisme ayant été crée en majorité pour séduire naturellement. Severus lui avait bien précisé que c'était une potion à utiliser exclusivement si l'on était un homme car les femmes, du fait de la particularité de leur organisme, faisaient comme une sorte de mini-overdose lorsqu'elles en absorbaient. Cette overdose était plus ou moins violente en fonction de la pureté de leur âme. Plus l'âme était pure, moins elle supportait qu'on cherche à la truquer et réagissait en conséquence. Pansy n'était donc pas la plus sage des filles mais ce n'était sans doute pas la pire non plus. Le blond se demanda un instant comment Granger réagirait avant de se dire que vu le taux de « Sainte-nitoucheté » de la jeune fille, elle mourrait devant lui.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione discutait avec Ginny, Lavande et Parvati de ce qui avait pu arriver à Pansy. Au début inquiètes, elles avaient fini par être rassurée en voyant leur amie fausser compagnie à Blaise et s'en aller d'un pas énergique hors de la grande salle.

« Se changer sans aucun doute » remarqua Lavande en plissant son nez de dégoût devant l'aspect transpirant et maladif de Pansy.

« Je me demande ce qu'elle a pu boire pour la mettre dans cet état aussi rapidement… » Déclara Ginny en interrogeant Hermione du regard.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait correspondre à des convulsions et une forte fièvre quasi immédiate et si brève. » Avoua Hermione, en se mordillant les lèvres.

« En tout cas, Malfoy n'a pas été Gentleman du tout avec Pansy ! » S'insurgea Parvati, coupant court à toute élaboration de théorie.

« Mais Pansy n'a pas été non plus correcte avec lui… Elle lui a pris la fiole des mains avant d'en envaler quelques gouttes. »

« La question n'est pas là Hermione ! » S'emporta soudainement Ginny en plaquant ses mains sur la table.

« Si tu le dis Gin… Vous avez raison, Malfoy n'a pas été correct avec elle» Soupira la jeune brune en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Pour un membre de la haute aristocratie magique, comme il aime nous le rappeler, il n'a pas été à la hauteur… »Poursuivit Parvati d'un air outré.

« Parvati, ne fais pas comme si ça changeait de d'habitude, s'il te plaît ! » Grogna Ginny, d'un air agacé

« Ca va calme toi, Ginny ! Malfoy est le grand méchant, Pansy sa pauvre victime. Fin de l'histoire, ça te va ? »

« Vous ne comprenez rien ! » Déclara la rouquine en renversant du revers de la main son assiette.

« Explique-nous, alors. »

« Raah, vous êtes trop bêtes ! » Cracha l'unique fille Weasley en se levant et en sortant de la salle rapidement.

« … L'une d'entre vous sait-elle ce qu'a Ginevra ? » S'enquit Parvati en posant sa joue gauche dans l'une de ses mains.

« Aucune idée… Ca lui passera… T'en fais pas Vati. » Dit Lavande en lui tapotant gentiment sa main libre.

Hermione les regarda d'un air navré avant de quitter à son tour la table. « J'vais réviser mes Runes, à plus tard vous deux. »

« Salut, Hermione. »

La jeune fille sortit de la grande salle et traversa d'un pas rapide les couloirs la séparant de sa salle commune, y allant à l'instinct, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« Dans 5 heures, j'ai rendez-vous avec Barbie… Foutu Blaise… Foutu Serpentards… Et l'autre gus qui va me faire son numéro de charme pour midinettes… Et moi qui vais devoir faire comme si j'étais une midinette… Mon Dieu… Pourquoi ce crétin de Blaise m'a-t-il justement demandé _ça_ ?! C'est vraiment un sale con… Un sale con avec un beau cul et des yeux magnifiques ainsi qu'un sourire à se damner mais un sale con quand même… " Il me semble que tu as une dette […] mon superbe et sexy petit génie. A moins […] que Potty et ses amis ne soient au courant" et gna gna gna et gna gna gna et gna gna gna… J't'en foutrais des dettes moi… » Grogna-elle intérieurement, tout en continuant sa marche aveugle.

« Mot de Passe, jeune fille. » Demanda le tableau, la surprenant dans ses pensées.

« Solution. » Marmonna Hermione en sortant progressivement de ses ruminations pour se concentrer sur la vue d'Harry embrassant ardemment Colin Crivey dans leur salle commune.

Elle haussa un sourcil d'un air circonspect et continua sa route jusqu'au dortoir de Ginny dans lequel elle entra sans frapper. Elle trouva son amie assise en tailleur sur son lit, une boîte de chocolats ouverte posée entre ses jambes et un paquet de mouchoirs pour l'instant clôt à porté de mains. S'asseyant à côté de son amie, elle attrapa un chocolat et le porta à sa bouche d'un air indifférent.

« L'assortiment Spécial Anniversaire d'Honeydukes » Commenta-t-elle d'un ton appréciateur.

« C'est lui qui me l'avait offert cet été » Répondit Ginny en essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix.

« … Tu ne l'as pas oublié n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes encore Harry, hein, ma Gin… ? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix douce en levant les yeux sur le visage de son amie.

« Si tu savais à quel point » Confirma Ginny, les yeux soudainement baignés de larmes.

Cette image bouleversa l'aînée qui enlaça Ginny maternellement en commençant à la bercer doucement.

« Ma Ginny, ma jolie Ginny, n'y pense plus… » Chuchota Hermione tandis qu'elle sentait les larmes de son amie, glisser sur ses joues et mouiller ses épaules. « Tu finiras par oublier, ma chérie, mais en attendant… Courage, ma jolie Gin... » Continua-t-elle de dire d'un ton apaisant en serrant un peu plus sa presque-petite sœur. « Libère-toi ma chérie, ça passera peu à peu, tu ne souffriras plus… Courage… N'y pense plus… » Murmura la jeune fille en fermant les yeux pour affronter le chagrin qui se déversait hors de son amie pour venir vers elle.

Elle continua à chuchoter longtemps ces mots inutiles et ne fit pas attention au bruit que fit la porte lorsqu'Harry l'entrebâilla, ni lorsqu'il la referma plusieurs minutes après, le visage empli d'un air douloureux.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy était retournée dans son dortoir et s'était pris une longue douche faisant fi du fait qu'elle allait être en retard. Millicent comprendrait. Ou pas. Peu lui importait.

Elle était enroulée dans sa serviette et se séchait les cheveux devant le grand miroir de la salle de bains qu'elles avaient en commun lorsque son regard se posa sur l'horloge apparût magiquement sur le mur.

« Mordicus ! Déjà 11h ! Millicent va me tuer… Ou va essayer du moins… Puis zut… J'vais pas m'presser… J'suis déjà en retard donc un peu plus ou un peu moins… » Décida-t-elle en brossant ses cheveux avant d'entonner le début d'une chanson des Bizzar's Sisters tout en s'habillant. « Can you dance the hipogriff? Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma. Flyin' off from a cliff ? Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma. Swooping down, to the ground ?... »

Millicent poussa un profond soupir en entendant la voix de Pansy dans leur dortoir alors qu'elles avaient rendez-vous à 10h30 dans la bibliothèque. Néanmoins, elle poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce calmement, se répétant que Pansy était Pansy et qu'elle ne changerait jamais même si on lui gueulait 15 fois par jour qu'elle abusait vraiment parfois.

« Sisi… ? »

« Oh ! Milliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » Répondit l'irrécupérable en se retournant vers la nouvelle venue avec un grand sourire.

« On avait rendez-vous, il me semble. »

« Tu as parfaitement raison. Nous devions nous retrouver à la bibliothèque aux alentours de 10h30. » Confirma Pansy sans se départir de son sourire.

« Surtout ne pas essayer de la tuer, surtout ne pas essayer de la tuer, surtout ne pas essayer de la tuer, elle est beaucoup plus forte que toi et tu sais qu'elle fait ça pour t'énerver. » Se marmonna Millicent en fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de conserver le peu de calme qui lui restait. Son amie avait le don de la rendre folle, elle qui était pourtant réputée pour l'une des filles les plus calmes (passives aurait corrigé Pansy) de Poudlard. « Bien… Au moins je ne perds pas la tête » Reprit Milli en fixant son regard sur Sisi qui la regardait d'un air narquois qui lui donna envie de la gifler. « Peux-tu alors m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque aux alentours de 10h30, ma très chère amie ? »

« Milli, détends-toi, y a pas le feu au lac… Quoique… Attends je vérifie » Dit Pansy en se dirigeant vers l'une des fenêtres de leur dortoir.

« Sisi… Tu sais très bien que ce sont des fausses fenêtres, que l'on se trouve dans les souterrains de Poudlard et que si l'on voulait vraiment savoir si le lac brûlait il nous suffirait de regarder le plafond… Donc, ne cherche pas à éviter ma question. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue ? »

« Parce que je savais très bien que tu viendrais me chercher… Je n'aime pas faire d'efforts inutiles tu comprends » Expliqua la jeune fille en haussant les épaules comme si ce qu'elle disait était d'une évidence basique.

« La vraie raison, Pansy. »

« Okay, okay… Calme-toi, Milli-chérie » Capitula la parfaite actrice. « J'ai eu un léger incident ce matin et j'ai dû revenir en catastrophe me doucher et me changer… Et tu me connais… Le pouvoir qu'a l'eau chaude sur moi est stupéfiant… » Se justifia-t-elle d'un air navré.

« De quel incident tu parles ? » S'enquit Millicent d'un air las.

« Oh trois fois rien, une broutille… J'ai embêté Draco et j'aurais pas dû… Fin de l'histoire. »

« Développe. »

« Dans tes rêves, chérie. »

« Je saurais quand même les détails de ton aventure, tu le sais, Pans' ? »

« J'm'en fous que tu les ais. J'ai juste pas envie de te les donner moi. » Dit-elle en riant.

« T'es vraiment totalement barrée comme fille… »

« C'est pour ça que tu es si attachée à moi. Mais passons. Pourquoi on devait se voir déjà ? »

« Nous devions élaborer un plan pour faire ingérer la potion de soumission à Snape et Lupin. » Rappela Millicent dans un soupir.

« Ah oui ! Très juste ! Et bien… Tu as des idées ? »

« Pansy, ne devrions-nous pas dire aux filles que leurs cobayes sont dépourvus de la moindre volonté pendant leurs exercices ? »

« Idée refusée. Une autre ? »

« Paaaans' ! Je parle sérieusement ! »

« Et bien ? Moi aussi. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

« Ca servirait à quoi de les mettre au courant de ce détail ? »

« … »

« Tu vois. Sinon, t'as une proposition ayant lien avec Snape et Lupin cette fois, ou pas ? »

« Je pensais l'faire par rapport à la nourriture… Demander aux elfes de maisons de mettre la potion dans les plats des professeurs… »

« Non, ce serait trop embêtant d'avoir tous les professeurs avec la volonté d'un navet… »

« Alors on pourrait… La vaporiser sur eux ? » Proposa Millicent en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Tu penses que ça marcherait ? » Interrogea Pansy en la rejoignant.

« Je pense que… Si on leur en fait inspirer une petite quantité, ils seront soumis un petit moment…. Mais… Rien ne nous empêche de leur faire correctement boire de la potion lorsqu'ils seront dépourvus de volonté. » Énonça Millicent d'une voix hésitante en utilisant ses mains comme ponctuation.

« Brillant ! J'avais sinon dans l'idée de faire comme une pseudo-fête d'anniversaire pendant le cours de Lupin… Son côté Gryffondor adorant certainement ce genre de choses… Et de faire comme si c'était un cadeau pour Snape. Son égo est très sensible à ce type d'attentions selon Draco… Mais ton idée est incontestablement la meilleure. » Déclara Pansy en souriant largement.

Millicent sourit à son tour, toute sa colère envolée. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Pansy. Même quelques minutes. C'était très horripilant mais la jeune fille avait fini par s'y faire… Elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Reste plus qu'à trouver un vaporisateur, maintenant. » Reprit Sisi en réfléchissant. « Je crois que si on demande aux elfes, ils pourraient nous trouver ça. »

« Demander ou ordonner aux elfes ? » La reprit Millicent un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Ca dépend. Si c'est toi qui le fait ce sera "demander", en revanche si c'est moi qui m'en occupe, ce sera "ordonner " »

« Très bien… Dans ce cas, je te laisse leur montrer ton autorité naturelle »Conclut Millicent en sortant de leur dortoir, laissant Pansy tout sourire devant la façade d'aisance que son amie essayait de consolider.

« A tes ordres, Milli » Répondit Pansy à retard en courant hors de la pièce et en gravissant les marches deux par deux. Elle faillit se cogner à Blaise mais se déplaça juste à temps pour éviter la collision.

« Remise de tes émotions à ce que je vois, Parkinson. » Commenta Blaise en observant le fessier de la jeune fille s'éloigner avec elle.

« Arrête de me mater, Zabini » Cria-t-elle en accélérant son rythme.

Elle traversa leur salle commune en trombes sous le regard désapprobateur de la plupart de ses co-disciples mais n'en tint pas compte. Quelle importance avaient-ils pour elle ? Aucune.

Elle ne ralentit le pas que lorsque les escaliers qu'elle était en train de monter bougèrent et ne menèrent soudainement qu'à du vide. Elle pila net et reprit peu à peu son rythme cardiaque et respiratoire habituel. L'escalier atteint enfin un palier et elle se dépêcha de l'atteindre, espérant qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Elle laissa un juron s'échapper lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce « veracrasse aux origines trollesques » d'escalier l'avait menée au quatrième étage du château. Elle résista à l'envie de se taper la tête contre les murs et sauta sur l'escalier au moment où celui-ci repartait. Elle atterrit sur les genoux et serra les dents sous la brève douleur avant de se relever et de se rendre compte de la présence d'un élève de première ou seconde année aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air sincèrement inquiet.

« Oui, oui. Merci. Tu verras, c'est courant de faire ça ici. »

Le petit hocha la tête d'un air circonspect, visiblement pas convaincu mais il ne rajouta rien et descendit à peine l'escalier stabilisé. Pansy sourit amèrement et suivit le chemin du petit rouge et or. Après l'avoir observé tourner au coin d'un couloir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bien arrivée au rez-de-chaussée. Elle en aurait crié de joie. Mais elle se contenta de reprendre sa marche pour arriver jusqu'au tableau annonçant les cuisines. Elle chatouilla la poire qui se transforma en poignée de porte qu'elle tourna d'un geste sûr. La porte s'ouvrit sur de nouvelles marches qu'elle descendit rapidement, les fumets des plats en préparation titillant ses sens de plus en plus exacerbés.

Finalement, la cuisine se découvrit à ses yeux et elle redécouvrit avec une joie enfantine ce lieu haut en couleurs, bruits et odeurs. Autour des cinq immenses plans de travails, qui correspondaient aux tables des quatre maisons et à la table des professeurs, se tenaient plus d'une centaine d'elfes tous occupés à préparer des plans plus succulents les uns que les autres. Au fond de la pièce, derrière la table symbolisant celle des professeurs, se tenait une immense cheminée en brique dans laquelle brûlait un feu de tous les diables malgré les températures encore douces qui régnaient dans et hors du château. Pansy sentit une vague de bien-être la submerger et elle s'assit sur les marches pour se laisser bercer par l'atmosphère chaleureuse, sécurisante et emplie de bonté qui régnait dans ces cuisines. Au moment où elle allait se laisser aller à dormir, un elfe qu'elle identifia comme étant l'elfe renégat des Malfoy vint lui demander si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Elle faillit secouer la tête en signe de dénégation quand le but de sa venue lui revint.

« Hum… Dobby, c'est ça ? » Interrogea-t-elle d'un air mal assuré qui se transforma en air satisfait lorsqu'elle vit l'elfe se rengorger de contentement.

« Oui, Mademoiselle Parkinson, je m'appelle Dobby. » Répondit l'affreuse créature en triturant l'ancienne chaussette et désormais toge qui lui servait de tenue.

« Bien… Euh… Pourrais-tu m'avoir un vaporisateur, Dobby ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres de surprise. Elle devenait aimable et quasiment polie avec un _elfe !_ Ne plus parler à Granger pendant un certain temps devenait une obligation à ce niveau. Mais elle ne regretta plus ce changement lorsque le petit être revint quelques secondes après avec l'objet de sa convoitise.

« Tenez, Mademoiselle Parkinson. Désirez-vous que Dobby vous amène autre chose, Mademoiselle Parkinson ? »

« Non, c'est bon… Je te remercie Dobby » Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mademoiselle Parkinson. » Fit l'elfe en retournant à son occupation.

Pansy le regarda un instant remuer un bouillon dans une marmite deux fois plus grande que lui et sourit de ce contraste avant de se relever en prenant garde à ne pas lâcher le vaporisateur et de sortir des cuisines. L'odeur fade et la température trop basse de quelques degrés pour être agréable, la surprirent lorsqu'elle atteint le Grand Hall. Elle leva les yeux aux ciels et partit en quête de l'escalier qui lui permettrait d'atteindre sa salle commune. Par bonheur, il était là et ne bougea pas le temps qu'elle le descende.

Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs et atterrit enfin dans le cul-de-sac qui était devenu son principal foyer depuis sept ans maintenant. Elle prononça le mot de passe et passa à travers la salle sans accorder la moindre attention aux autres Serpentards. Elle regagna son dortoir et rangea le vaporisateur dans sa table de nuit après l'avoir ensorcelé à l'aide de nombreux sorts de protection. Cette opération effectuée elle s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond qui distillait la lumière verte du lac dans tous les quartiers des Serpentards, peu importe l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« Et on s'étonne que l'on ait l'air si peu amène… Normal avec toute cette eau constamment au-dessus de nous et qui nous empêche d'avoir le soleil dans sa totalité… Faut pas s'étonner qu'on vire mal, si on nous fait devenir des créatures des ténèbres dès nos onze ans… » Soupira-t-elle avant de sombrer doucement dans le sommeil.

« … Alors tu vois, je lui ai dit "Ma pauvre chérie, tu as la même capacité de discernement qu'un scroutt à pétard, cette robe est tout simplement immonde". Et tu sais ce qu'elle a eu le culot de me répondre ? » Raconta Parvati en pénétrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Non, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit cette pimbêche ? » Demanda Lavande.

« Que c'était par pure jalousie que je disais ça ! Elle a osé me dire ça ! A moi ! Moi qui suis la mieux habillée de Poudlard, avec toi bien sûr Lavy-chérie. »

« Mais quelle idiote ! »

« Tu l'as dit ! »

« … Parvatiii ? Lavaaande ? »

« Oui ? » Répondirent-elles en se tournant d'un même mouvement vers la voix faussement stridente qui les avait appelées.

« La ferme. » Reprit la voix avec son intonation normale.

« Seamus Finnigan ! Pour qui te prends-tu pour nous demander de nous taire ?! » S'insurgea Parvati.

« Je ne vous demande pas de vous taire, je vous l'ordonne. » Corrigea l'irlandais en les fusillant du regard.

« Oh mais ! » Hoqueta Parvati, scandalisée.

« Oh mais quoi ? La-ferme ! » Articula une nouvelle fois l'adolescent en reportant son attention sur la partie d'échecs sorciers qu'il était en train de disputer avec Dean.

« Je vais… Je vais… Je vais me plaindre à Ronron ! » Menaça Lavande en se penchant vers Seamus, le visage littéralement déformé par la satisfaction d'avoir cloué le bec au blond et lui donnant l'air d'une échappée d'Azkaban.

Contrairement à ses attentes, l'irlandais releva le regard sur elle d'un air nullement effrayé ou repenti et acheva de l'énerver grâce à deux petits mots.

« Et alors ? »

« Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Mais que tu es bête Seamus ! Ronron va me défendre et va te faire regretter de nous avoir dit de nous la fermer ! » Expliqua Lavande en parlant à toute allure et en levant les yeux aux ciels.

« Ahan… Vraiment ? »

« Ouiiiiiii vraiment !! » Répondit Parvati à la place de son amie tout aussi ulcérée qu'elle.

« Si ça vous fait plaisir de le croire » Rétorqua l'irlandais en observant Dean demander à l'une de ses tours de se déplacer sur l'échiquier de deux cases. « Héhé, tu crois m'avoir comme ça Thomas ! »

Dean lui jeta un regard amusé et ne répondit pas, se contentant de se recaler dans son fauteuil.

« Donc je te disais… Qu'est ce que je disais déjà ? » S'interrogea Parvati en regardant Lavande comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles se voyaient. Celle-ci lui rendit un regard perplexe et haussa les épaules en signe d'excuses.

« Mais cassez-vous ! Vous avez pas un dortoir pour caqueter ? »

« Et vous, vous pouvez pas jouer dans votre dortoir aussi ? » Contra Lavande d'un air  
ravi, étant sûre cette fois, d'avoir trouvé la réplique ultime !

« Y a pas de tables dans notre dortoir » Expliqua Dean d'une voix concentrée, le corps tendu en avant et le regard fixé sur le cavalier de Seamus qui venait de donner un coup d'épée à sa tour. « Merlin… Tu t'es fait avoir Seam' ! Reine en B3 ! »Ordonna le jeune black en s'affalant dans les coussins et en éclatant d'un rire machiavélique, faisant reculer Lavande et Parvati d'un mètre, tandis que sa reine frappait avec acharnement le cavalier et son cheval. « Décidément, j'a-dore les reines ! »

« Oh nooooooooooooooooooooon ! Non mais quelle furie ! Toutes bonnes à enfermer ! » Lâcha-t-il en observant son pauvre cavalier rendre l'âme pour stabiliser peu après son regard sur les deux sottes qui s'étaient éloignées. « Si vous partez pas, c'est sur vous qu'on lance les deux reines ! » Les effraya-t-il en désignant du menton les figurines qui les regardaient d'un air peu commode. Sans demander leurs restes, les deux jeunes filles s'enfuirent le plus rapidement possible vers les escaliers menant à leur dortoir.

« Un vrai malade, celui-là »Commenta Parvati une fois hors de portée de voix de la salle.

« Tu l'as dit ! Quel mauvais stratège en plus ! » Renchérit Lavande.

« Ca veut dire quoi "stratège" ? » Demanda Parvati en roulant des yeux.

« C'est euh… Un joueur d'échecs je crois ! » Répondit Lavande d'un air ravi.

« Aaaah. » Comprit Parvati.

« En tout cas, je sais que Ronron est un très bon stratège ! Le meilleur ! » Vanta la blonde d'un air béat avec une pointe de fierté très apparente dans la voix.

« Tu as tellement de la chance de l'avoir… »Soupira Parvati .

« Je sais, oui » Fit Lavande en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Ronron est tellement parfait ! Il est si romantique ! Tu sais pour nos deux semaines de relation il m'a offert un bon de réduction de 10% chez Zonko ! » Déclara la jeune fille en regardant la réaction de Parvati du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci ne sembla pas très enthousiaste face à cette attention ce qui poussa Lavande à rajouter « Et pour nos un mois, il m'a acheté un collier avec un pendentif en forme de papillon, le tout en bonbons ! » tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte de leur dortoir. Cette fois des rires parvinrent aux oreilles de Lavande qui leva les yeux et découvrit Hermione et Ginny, les yeux rouges, un paquet de chocolats vide près d'elle et riant aux éclats.

« Lavande… Notre dortoir est plus haut » Intervint Parvati en tirant son amie hors de la pièce et en refermant la porte sur les deux jeunes filles toujours hilares. « On est tombées dans une Maison de fous… » Remarqua la jeune brune avec fatalité.

« Tu as entendu ce que Ronron m'a offert pour nos un mois ? » Questionna Lav-Lav en suivant son amie et en ignorant la remarque pour une fois intelligente qui avait été faite par celle-ci.

« Non, répèèèèète !! » Supplia Parvati, toute lueur de clairvoyance l'ayant abandonnée.

« " Et pour nos un mois, il m'a acheté un collier avec un pendentif en forme de papillon, le tout en bonboooooooons" Non mais tu te rends compte Hermioooone ?! » Imita Ginny, une main posée sur sa poitrine.

« "Il est tellement paaaaarfait" c'est nôôrmal, Ginnyyy » Poursuivit Hermione en reprenant à son tour les intonations communes aux deux jeunes filles superficielles qu'étaient Parvati et Lavande.

« Oh mon dieu… On est méchantes, booouh » Se reprit Ginny en faisant mine de se taper une main avec son autre main tout en retenant difficilement son rire.

« Très méchantes même » Confirma Hermione en faisant de même « Mais franchement, on peut difficilement ne pas l'être ! Elles sont tellement ridicules parfois! » Se justifia-t-elle en éclatant de rire, emportant la jeune rousse avec elle. Rire aussi franchement après toutes les larmes qu'elles avaient versé, Ginny de douleur et Hermione de compassion, leur faisait un bien fou.

« Woups ! L'est 13h30, on a loupé le repas ! » Informa Ginny lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin à se calmer.

« Tant pis ! On mourra pas de faim de toutes façons vu tous les chocolats qu'on a mangé ! » Dit Hermione en se levant du lit. « En revanche, je dois te laisser. J'ai encore quelques cours à réviser. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Aucun problème ! Merci encore pour tout à l'heure, Mione »

Hermione lui répondit par un doux sourire maternel auquel elle renvoya un sourire éblouissant breveté Ginny Weasley.

Une fois sortie de la pièce, Hermione monta dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Lavande et Parvati et sourit en pensant à ce qu'avait dit Lavande. Ron, parfait ? Mais dans ses rêves oui. Elle ne contestait pas qu'il était gentil et amusant parfois mais il était aussi borné et jaloux. Et aussi émotif qu'une cuillère à café. En somme, il était le parfait contraire de ce que recherchait Hermione dans un homme pour une relation amoureuse.

Elle ce qu'elle voulait c'était un homme qui ferait l'effort d'essayer de la comprendre et qui lui ferait confiance. Quelqu'un de gentil et d'amusant, oui, mais qui saurait être sérieux quand la situation le demandait. Bref, elle recherchait une utopie. Ou une fille. Mais elle n'était pas attirée par ses camarades du même sexe. Elle aimait les garçons, c'était clair et net dans sa tête. Elle allait donc finir vieille fille du point de vue officiel puisqu'aucun être de sexe masculin ne correspondait à son idéal et qu'elle allait être obligée d'enchaîner les aventures d'un soir. Tant pis, elle s'était faite à cette idée et en était plutôt satisfaite maintenant qu'elle s'était rendue compte que ça lui conserverait son indépendance. Elle entra dans la pièce et trouva Parvati et Lavande dans leur salle de bains, occupée à s'étaler des masques aux parfumes différents sur le visage.

« J'adore cette odeur citronnée » S'extasia Lavande en étalant la gelée jaunâtre sur son visage.

« Elle est un peu écœurante à force ! Elle me rappelle trop ces bonbons moldus là… Habrio ou quelque chose comme ça » Grimaça Parvati en appliquant son propre masque transparent et à l'odeur discrète de raisins sur sa figure.

« Les filles ? » Appela Hermione.

« Oui ? »

« Vous en avez pour longtemps encore ? »

« 5 minutes si l'on en croit l'étiquette » Indiqua Lavande après consultation de ladite étiquette.

« Okay. J'aurais besoin de la salle de bains après alors. »

« Aucun problème Hermione » Assura Parvati.

« Merci » La jeune brune sortit de la pièce et alla inspecter sa garde-robe. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir se mettre pour ce rendez-vous ? Une mini-jupe marron à carreaux avec un t-shirt blanc un large col rond et la veste en simili-cuir ? Non, vraiment pas ce qu'il fallait pour aujourd'hui. Elle continua à fouiller son armoire, attrapant un vêtement le plaquant sur elle et le rejetant sur le lit dans un soupir résigné. Lavande et Parvati étaient sorties de la salle de bains depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'elles décidèrent d'un commun accord de lui venir en aide.

« Alors Hermione… »

« … On cherche quelque… »

« … Chose à se mettre ? » Termina Lavande en se plaçant à la droite de la jeune fille pendant que Parvati se mettait à sa gauche.

« Tu as un rendez-vous galant ? »

« C'est un chouia plus compliqué que ça, en fait. » Dit Hermione en continuant de fixer son armoire.

« Peu importe, si c'est croustillant nous finirons bien par le savoir de toutes façons. » Répondit Parvati en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent. « Ce qui compte pour l'instant, c'est que tu as besoin de nous. »

« … C'est gentil mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule. » Rétorqua Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en la toisant du regard.

« Mademoiselle Granger, regardez les choses en face, la plus grosse moitié de vos affaires est sur votre lit. »

« Mademoiselle Brown, occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Il reste quelques vêtements encore et si je vous dis que je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils, c'est que je n'ai PAS besoin de vos conseils. Maintenant votre intention devait être très gentille à la base mais partez immédiatement hors de ma vue ! » S'énerva Hermione en désignant la porte de son bras droit.

« Si on peut plus rendre service » Marmonnèrent les deux amies en sortant avec une allure guindée de la pièce.

« C'est ça, bon débarras ! » Répondit Hermione en claquant la porte et en la verrouillant derrière elle. Elle revint vers son armoire et mit ses mains sur ses hanches « A nous deux, maintenant. ». Elle finit par dénicher un jean bleu clair délavé sur les cuisses et les genoux et un t-shirt à manches longues violet foncé. Elle compléta sa tenue par une paire banale de converses noires moldues. Elle attrapa ses vêtements, les déposa dans la salle de bains et jeta un sort sur ceux étendus sur son lit pour qu'ils se rangent en son absence puis elle regagna la salle de bains, se déshabilla et fila sous la douche où elle se shampooina longuement, profitant de l'eau chaude et de l'impression de bien-être qu'elle exhalait.

Elle sortie une demi-heure plus tard et se sécha les cheveux avec un sortilège qui les laissa emmêlés. Elle soupira en se regardant dans le miroir et attrapa sa brosse pour essayer de les rendre plus nets. Ce qu'elle réussit à faire au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Elle consulta l'horloge qui flottait sur les parois de la salle de bains et constata que quinze heures sonneraient d'ici cinq minutes. Elle haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et s'habilla puis partit après avoir mis sa serviette à sécher. Elle ne se faisait pas l'idée qu'un elfe aurait pu le faire à sa place. D'ailleurs, même si elle s'en était rappelée, elle l'aurait sans doute refusé.

Elle dévala l'escalier comme à son habitude et ralentit avant d'entrer dans la salle commune qu'elle traversa sans se presser en regardant les élèves présents. Seamus et Dean partageaient une énième partie d'échecs, Lavande avait retrouvé son homme parfait, Harry lisait un magazine sur le Quidditch et Ginny rêvait en regardant le feu. Hermione nota l'absence de Parvati en l'imputant à l'une de ses fréquentes visites à sa sœur. Elle sortit de la salle et partit au septième étage à la recherche de la salle sur demande. Il était 15h04.

Draco tournait dans la salle sur demande comme un lion dans une cage. Il était arrivé à l'avance pour choisir lui-même le décor de la pièce et s'était décidé pour une salle dans les tons chauds des Gryffondors pour mettre en confiance "la demoiselle Granger. Mais celle-ci tardait à venir et cela l'irritait au plus haut point. Si il n'y avait pas eu le pari au-dessus de sa tête, il aurait été tenté de l'injurier grassement lorsqu'elle serait enfin arrivée mais il se dit que si il n'y avait pas eu le pari, il ne serait pas non plus entrain d'attendre qu'elle daigne se montrer. Il souffla bruyamment et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils confortables qui meublaient la pièce.

Tout dans le décor l'incitait à vomir et à fuir. Les couleurs chaleureuses, le simple tissu des fauteuils, lui qui n'appréciait que le cuir noir, le tapis au sol aux motifs embrouillés dont il ne savait si c'était les motifs qui étaient jaunes ou si c'était le fond qui portait cette couleur. Il détestait cette incertitude et il détestait le moelleux du tapis. Il avait l'impression que le sol allait se dérober sous lui d'ici peu. Il se releva et donna un coup de pieds dans l'un des pieds du fauteuil, qui ne bougea pas sous le choc. L'héritier Malfoy faillit en hurler de rage mais il se contint et reprit son calme en murmurant avec assiduité son mantra favori "Oooom Draco Malfoy est le meilleur Oooom Draco Malfoy va tous les avoir Oooooom Draco Malfoy ne craint personne Ooooom Draco Malfoy est le meilleur". Quand il eut repris ses esprits, il regarda de nouveau l'heure et manqua à nouveau de s'énerver lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 15:09. Pari ou pas, il allait tuer Granger, c'était clair.


	4. Chapter 4

_Draco tournait dans la salle sur demande comme un lion dans une cage. Il était arrivé à l'avance pour choisir lui-même le décor de la pièce et s'était décidé pour une salle dans les tons chauds des Gryffondors pour mettre en confiance "la demoiselle Granger. Mais celle-ci tardait à venir et cela l'irritait au plus haut point. Si il n'y avait pas eu le pari au-dessus de sa tête, il aurait été tenté de l'injurier grassement lorsqu'elle serait enfin arrivée mais il se dit que si il n'y avait pas eu le pari, il ne serait pas non plus entrain d'attendre qu'elle daigne se montrer. Il souffla bruyamment et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils confortables qui meublaient la pièce._

_Tout dans le décor l'incitait à vomir et à fuir. Les couleurs chaleureuses, le simple tissu des fauteuils, lui qui n'appréciait que le cuir noir, le tapis au sol aux motifs embrouillés dont il ne savait si c'était les motifs qui étaient jaunes ou si c'était le fond qui portait cette couleur. Il détestait cette incertitude et il détestait le moelleux du tapis. Il avait l'impression que le sol allait se dérober sous lui d'ici peu. Il se releva et donna un coup de pieds dans l'un des pieds du fauteuil, qui ne bougea pas sous le choc. L'héritier Malfoy faillit en hurler de rage mais il se contint et reprit son calme en murmurant avec assiduité son mantra favori "Oooom Draco Malfoy est le meilleur Oooom Draco Malfoy va tous les avoir Oooooom Draco Malfoy ne craint personne Ooooom Draco Malfoy est le meilleur". Quand il eut repris ses esprits, il regarda de nouveau l'heure et manqua à nouveau de s'énerver lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 15:09. Pari ou pas, il allait tuer Granger, c'était clair._

_

Devant la salle sur demande, Hermione hésitait en se tordant les mains. Prenant une inspiration soudaine, elle fit les trois allers-retours requis et entra en fermant les yeux dans la pièce. Drago poussa un soupir discret en l'apercevant. C'était pas trop tôt. On ne faisait pas attendre un Malfoy. Surtout quand on était une sang-de-bourbe. Comme elle.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Granger, tu sais. » Immédiatement il regretta sa phrase : même s'il subissait l'effet de la potion, ce genre de choses ne le rendrait pas plus aimable aux yeux de la Gryffondor. Dieu merci, il lui restait la pensée pour la maudire.

« … Bonjour aussi Malfoy. » Répondit la jeune fille en rouvrant néanmoins ses paupières.

« Oui excuse-moi, bonjour _Hermione_… Je suppose que tu dois te demander ce que signifie ce rendez-vous… » Attaqua le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Un peu oui… Parce que… C'est pas qu'on est pas amis… Mais si en fait. Et puis-je savoir qui t'a donné l'autorisation de m'appeler Hermione ? » Contra la Gryffondor en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Okaaaay… Puis-je t'appeler par ton prénom, Granger ? » S'informa le Serpentard en soupirant. Ca allait être dur…

« Seulement si tu m'autorises à faire de même. » Ah peut-être pas en fait…

« Autorisé. Donc reprenons… Hermione, as-tu une idée de la raison de ce rendez-vous ? »

« Non vraiment aucune. Zabini m'a juste dit de venir ici à cette heure-ci… »

« Et toi tu fais tout ce que Zabini te dit de faire ? »

« Disons qu'on ne loupe pas un rendez-vous avec le grand Drago Malfoy »

« Même toi ? »

« Surtout moi. »

« Je pourrais presque être choqué là… Tu viens d'avouer que je t'attirais… »

« Ne va pas trop vite… J'ai seulement admis que tu me plaisais » Corrigea-t-elle en lui jetant un sourire étincelant.

Drago déglutit, déconcerté par le tour que prenait la situation… La potion marchait manifestement trop bien. Pour reprendre contenance, il fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir et prit place face à elle.

« Dis… Tu promets de pas essayer d'abuser sexuellement de moi, hein ? Parce que… T'as pas besoin, tu sais… Je suis totalement pour » Dit Hermione en fixant le tapis, ses mains tordues sur ses genoux et le visage caché par les cheveux, dissimulant en même temps son sourire clairement amusé. Drago crut qu'il allait mourir d'une attaque. Il s'affala contre le dossier de son siège et invoqua une bouteille d'alcool. Ca commençait à en faire trop pour lui… Plus jamais il ne ferait confiance aux potions de son parrain… Peu importe qu'il soit le meilleur du domaine… Il ouvrit le bouteille et but au goulot au moment où Hermione relevait la tête d'un air innocent.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« … Si si tout va trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès bien… Un peu de whisky, peut-être ? » Proposa-t-il en tendant la bouteille, avant de se raviser. « Non… T'as pas besoin de ça… Vraiment pas… »

« Donc reprenons… Tu allais m'expliquer la raison de ma venue ! » L'encouragea –t-elle en souriant candidement.

« Granger, à quoi tu joues ?! »

« Eh bien… C'est plus 'Hermione'_, Drago _? »

« … Hermione… Tu nous fais quoi là ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Tu t'es droguée, t'as bu… Qu'est ce que t'as fait avant de venir ? » Il aurait mis sa main au feu que la potion de Magnificence ne donnait pas de tel résultat. Pas autant. Pas avec une Gryffondor membre du trio d'or… Pas avec une encyclopédie universalis vivante,… Pas avec une Sang-de-Bourge… Pas avec Granger, quoi !

« Rien de tout cela… Je suis dans un état parfaitement normal… Mais tu sembles un peu patraque, toi. Du whisky à cette heure-ci c'est vraiment sérieux ?»

« … Indubitablement… Dis-moi Hermione… Tu me trouves comment ? »

« Craquant. Un peu limité, mais craquant. »

« Ca a le mérite d'être franc… Et moi, tu veux savoir comment je te trouve ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et croisa ses jambes. Drago suivit le mouvement des yeux en se disant qu'Hermione aurait du se mettre en jupe… Et décroiser-recroiser ses jambes… Durant tout le rendez-vous. La jeune gryffondor sourit d'un air victorieux en voyant le regard de Drago sur elle et recommença le mouvement une dernière fois avant de toussoter, faussement gênée.

« Drago ? »

« Oui ? »

Devant son ton absent, Hermione se dit qu'elle était définitivement la meilleure.

« Tu devais me dire comment tu me trouves. » Rappela-t-elle en souriant une nouvelle fois.

« Ah oui… Eh bien… Je te trouve… Jolie et intelligente… »Improvisa le jeune homme en se maudissant de ne pas y avoir plus réfléchi. Hermione confirma d'un hochement de tête avant de fixer le Serpentard.

« Et ? Maintenant que nous nous sommes dits cela… A quoi ça nous amène ? »

« … Tu… Tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant une moue enfantine et en laissant son verre tomber sur le sol, répandant son contenu en une ellipse liquide. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se moquer mentalement de lui… Il était vraiment pathétique. Contrôlant parfaitement la situation, elle afficha un sourire ravi et rougit en répondant.

« … Si… Bien sûr… »

Drago ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou pas… Son pari était en train d'avancer à grands pas… Mais… Granger était limite schizo… Par dépit, il tâtonna de son bras, attrapa la bouteille et but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Peut-être qu'en étant constamment soûl, il pourrait survivre.

-

Millicent travaillait seule à la bibliothèque lorsqu'Hannah vint s'asseoir à sa table en prenant un air confidentiel.

« Milli. Y a un problème. »

« … Qu'y a-t-il Hannah ? »

« Cho a parlé du club à Cédric… »

« Tu plaisantes ? » Répondit la jeune Serpentard en dévisageant son amie. Cette dernière hocha négativement la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux blonds autour de son visage.

« Par Merlin en pagne à fleurs… Où est-elle ? Pansy est au courant ? »

« J'crois qu'elle est avec Diggory dans notre salle commune, à lui et moi. Et… Non, Pansy n'sait rien pour le moment. »

« … Tant mieux… Sinon il aurait fallu mettre Cho à Azkaban pour la protéger de Pansy. Maintenant… Conduis-moi direct à ta salle commune, Hannah ! » Ordonna Millicent en abandonnant ses affaires sur la table.

Hannah lui fit dévaler quatre étages avant de les faire arriver dans le Grand Hall et de virer brusquement à droite de l'escalier de marbre. Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, essoufflée au possible.

« Nous… Y… Sommes. » Indiqua-t-elle en se penchant en avant pour reprendre sa respiration. Millicent était aussi essoufflée mais aurait préféré mourir que de trop le montrer. Elle reprit sa respiration lentement et attendit qu'Hannah ait fait de même pour lui demander le mot de passe.

« C'est pas un mot de passe mais une combinaison… Retourne-toi s'il te plaît. »

Pestant tout bas, Millicent s'exécuta néanmoins et prit son mal en patience pendant qu'Hannah appuyait sur différentes pierres du mur.

« On s'croirait au chemin de traverse… »

« Sauf qu'on a pas besoin de baguette, nous. » Dit Hannah en souriant lorsque le mur s'ouvrit devant elle. « C'est parti, Milli ! »

La Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et emboîta le pas à la Poufsouffle. Le couloir était long et droit. On semblait s'enfoncer directement dans les entrailles de Poudlard sans toutefois descendre d'un niveau. De nombreuses torches bornaient à intervalles fixes le mur, indiquant de façon approximative la distance parcourue.

« On est bientôt arrivées ? C'est quoi cette salle commune… Elle est dans Poudlard au moins ? »

« Milli chérie, arrête de grogner… On y est presque ! »

« J'espère bien… »

« Non mais quelle râleuse. Tiens on y est ! Heureuse ?! »

« Comblée. Trouvons cette nunuche, maintenant ! Si possible lorsque Diggory & elle ne seront plus en train d'échanger leur salive… J'aimerais éviter le traumatisme. »

« Ton romantisme est la chose que j'apprécie le plus chez toi, tu sais ? »

« Maintenant oui et crois-moi, ça marque un tournant décisif dans ma vie. »

« La seconde chose que j'adore chez toi est en rapport avec ton entrain et ta bonne humeur constante. »

« C'est pas toi qui te tape Pansy, quasiment H24, ma belle ! »

« … Bien vu. J'ai repéré nos tourtereaux ! » Informa Hannah en pointant du doigt, un couple assis sur un des confortables fauteuils jaunes vifs de la salle commune.

« Qu'ils sont mignons… CHO ! ICI ! DE SUITE ! »

L'interpellée sursauta et Cédric dût la retenir pour éviter qu'elle n'aille rencontrer le sol. Elle tourna la tête en direction de ses amies et leva les mains pour demander ce qu'elles voulaient. Millicent respira calmement pendant une vingtaine de secondes avant de recommencer à lui faire signe de venir ce à quoi Cho s'opposa en secouant férocement la tête, soutenue par son Poufsouffle qui dardait un regard noir sur sa consoeur un peu gênée et la vert et argent agacée au plus haut point. Non mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Si Cho n'avait pas gaffé jamais elle n'aurait imaginé poser un pied dans cette ferme à ahuris. Refrénant ses sombres pulsions immédiates mais se promettant de jeter Cho en pâture à Pansy, elle avança rapidement en direction du couple et arracha Cho des genoux de Cédric qui se leva rapidement et se plaça en bouclier devant sa bien-aimée. Milli ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur de prendre place sur ses lèvres… Voilà-t-il pas que notre blaireau se prend pour un lion. Pathétique. Elle poussa Cédric qui s'affala sans aucune grâce dans le fauteuil, releva d'un coup Cho et la lança littéralement à Hannah qui recula sous le choc, puis elle se pencha vers Cédric et l'index menaçant, lui interdit de bouger durant une demi-heure sous peine de connaître l'horrible souffrance d'être défiguré et donc de devenir moche. Chose qui faisait cauchemarder la nuit, notre bel ami Diggory et qui l'avait conduit à de longues nuits d'insomnies dans ses moments d'incertitudes. Millicent réprima l'envie primale de lui donner un coup rien que pour le plaisir et tourna les talons vers ses amies qui la fixaient, l'une ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser, l'autre totalement butée car vexée dans son orgueil.

« Hey Cho, tu m'avais pas dit que Millicent Bullstrode faisait partie de ton club ? Elle doit avoir les pires notes, non ? » Lança Cédric d'un ton moqueur.

Finalement à quoi bon étouffer ses pulsions ? Millicent se retourna et d'un coup précis frappa Cédric à la tempe, l'envoyant dans les vapes pour un certain temps sous les cris horrifiés des filles. Elle pivota vers elles et massant son poing quelque peu endolori, leur lança un regard peu amène.

« On peut y aller maintenant ? »

-

« Tu m'as l'air bien trop pensive pour ton propre bien, Ginny Weasley »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne penses pas, Ron Weasley, que c'est la même chose pour les autres. »

« Je vois que tu es de charmante humeur, petite sœur. »

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi observateur, grand frère. »

« Quel est le problème ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près de sa sœur et en passant un bras maladroit au-dessus de ses épaules. Immédiatement, la jeune rousse se blottit contre lui.

« C'est moi le problème… »

« Ridicule ! Pourquoi tu serais un problème, toi la plus belle, adorable et souriante des jeunes filles ? »

« Depuis quand as-tu appris à faire des compliments, Ronny ?! »

« … Inspiration subite, je dois avouer m'être moi-même épaté. »

« C'est déjà ça. »

« Je ne t'ai pas épatée ?! »

« Surprise et amusée, plutôt. Désolée » dit-elle en piquant un bisou sur la joue de son frère. « La prochaine fois sera la bonne, j'en suis sûre ! »

« Pas sûre qu'il y est une prochaine fois, petite peste, va ! »

« Il y a pas deux minutes j'étais la plus adorable des jeunes filles, faudrait savoir ! »

« Mais tu es tout ça ! Complexe Ginny ! »

« Là tu m'as épatée. Tu es capable d'accepter le fait que certaines filles puissent être complexes et donc évoluées ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

« Non mais vu la fille avec laquelle tu sors… Parfois je me demandais dans quelle mesure tu tenais les femmes en estime. Tu serais triste si un jour quelqu'un prenait pitié de Lavande et l'abattait ? »

« Je me suis jamais posé la question, vois-tu… Mais ça mériterait réflexion. »

« Je pense aussi. »

« Donc qu'est ce qui va pas, Gin' ? »

« Harry. »

Le rouquin grimaça et retira son bras afin de se placer en biais sur le canapé, face à sa sœur.

« Tu l'aimes encore. »

Ce n'était pas une question et Ginny lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en regardant le feu d'un air absent. Ron soupira et attira de nouveau sa sœur contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux pendant que les larmes coulaient silencieusement des yeux de sa cadette.

« Tout s'arrangera plus tard, ma jolie Ginny. »

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux mais pourtant tellement proches, écoutant le crépitement du bois et se noyant dans la masse mouvante du feu. Un frère et une sœur unis par les purs liens de la fraternité… Ginny avait fermé les yeux, s'apaisant au contact chaleureux et réconfortant de son frère ainsi que grâce à ses caresses sur ses cheveux, les mêmes que lorsque petite fille, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, terrifiée par la goule qui s'agitait certaines nuits. Ron quant à lui était déchiré entre son amitié pour Harry et la douleur que ressentait Ginny par la faute de son cher ami. Il continua ses câlineries jusqu'à ce que des voix lui parviennent du couloir, reconnaissant parmi elles celle d'Harry. Il ne désirait pas le voir pour l'instant. Il ne voulait pas jouer hypocritement son rôle de meilleur ami. Il n'était pas en état de le faire pour le moment. Pour le moment il était le grand frère de Ginny, celui qui aurait du la protéger de tout pour ne pas qu'elle endure ce qu'elle subit désormais. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir fait confiance à Harry pour prendre soin de sa sœur… Il est vrai qu'il semblait le plus adapté et qu'il l'avait rendu heureuse mais il était aussi affligé du complexe du super-héros et voulait aimer tout le monde tout en aspirant être aimé de la même façon en retour… Ron soupira une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux, simulant de son mieux le sommeil.

Le portrait s'ouvrit sur la salle commune et Harry entra, suivi de Seamus, Dean et Neville qui riaient aux éclats. Son regard se posa sur le duo flamboyant et il intima le silence aux autres en le désignant du pouce. Tous cessèrent immédiatement de faire du bruit et ils montèrent silencieusement les escaliers en direction de leur dortoir.

« Si c'est pas mignon… Ron, grand frère gâteau… » Lança Seamus avec un clin d'œil tout en s'affalant avec lourdeur sur son lit.

« Si mignon tout plein même » Rajouta Dean en le rejoignant. « Mais j'avoue le penser à moitié…. Ca me fait penser à mes frères et sœurs… Ils me manquent terriblement par moment même si ce sont des véritables monstres la plupart du temps « Soupira-t-il en prenant un air de martyr.

« Arrête ton char, Thomas, personne ne croit qu'une bande de mini-toi te brutalise… Je suis certain que tu es leur Dieu et que chaque phrase qui sort de ta subliiiiime bouche contient l'absolue vérité » Se moqua Harry en lui balançant un coussin.

« … Potter arrête de fréquenter Hermione, tu commences à devenir intelligent, ça va faire surchauffer ce qui te sert de cervelle. » Commenta Dean, pince-sans-rire.

« Bouuuh j'aurais pas aimé » Se moqua Seamus alors que Neville s'asseyait sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres, habitué à leurs disputes de gamins. Et trouvant cela fort divertissant même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

« Et ça t'aurais aimé, sale irlandais ? » Demanda Harry en le frappant avec un autre coussin tandis que Seamus éclatait de rire en se redressant.

« Traîtriiiiiiiiiiiiise ! J'étais détendu et confortablement installé ! On t'a pas appris à respecter les bonnes choses, Potter ?! » Rétorqua-t-il en saisissant son polochon et en donnant un vigoureux coup sur l'épaule du brun.

« Oh ouiiiii, frappe-moi Seam', j'aime çaaa ! »

« OH MON DIEU ! Harryyy ! T'avais promis que tu me ferais jamais ce coup-là! » Se plaignit l'irlandais en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, les mains sur les oreilles.

« Faut croire que j'ai menti… » Répondit-il en éclatant d'un rire qui se voulait démoniaque et qui ne fit que faire redoubler le fou rire de Dean.

« Harry, ça c'était magnifique ! Tu veux pas recommencer pour que je puisse l'enregistrer ? Ca serait dommage de perdre un tel échantillon viril de ta voix. »

« Neville… Détourne le regard, ce que je vais faire à Dean ne sera vraiment pas beau à voir, baby »

« Nan tu peux regarder Nev', il va se prendre une raclée ! »

« … J'suis plus un gosse, vous savez ? Je suis juste plus calme que vous mais ça veut pas dire que je sois effarouché, tas de nazes. »

« Je suis choqué. Neville nous a traité de 'tas de nazes'… Je ne pensais pas qu'il connaissait une telle insulte. On t'a jamais dit que les gros mots ne seyaient guère à la bouche des jeunes filles ? » Interrogea Harry en réprimant son fou rire. Neville leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le manuel de botanique qu'il était en train de lire, sans daigner répondre.

« Bon si monsieur fait sa mijaurée, je propose de faire une partie d'échec ! » Proposa Dean en sautant sur Seamus. « Eh oh Seaaaam' ! Tu peux arrêter d'être traumatisé, Harry est redevenu gentil et Neville boude dans son coin. Tu veux faire une partie d'échec ? »

« Oh oui Seaaam', fais une partie d'échecs avec nous ! » Dit Harry en se penchant pour lécher du bout de la langue, la joue de l'irlandais qui hurla qu'on abusait sexuellement de lui et que tout le monde semblait trouver ça normal.

« Bon trêves de plaisanteries » Annonça le jeune black en se levant, abandonnant ainsi Seamus à Harry qui se délectait de torturer ainsi son ami. Apparemment il s'était découvert une certaine passion pour le sadisme léger et une victime tout à fait appropriée. « Où est ce foutu jeu ? » Demanda Dean en parcourant la pièce du regard.

Après avoir expédié Harry hors du lit d'un coup de pied bien placé, Seamus répondit qu'il devait sans doute être en bas, là où ils l'avaient abandonné pour partir s'amuser dans le château. Dean applaudit les déductions dignes d'un Serdaigle de son meilleur ami et sonda le visage de ses amis, cherchant qui irait récupérer le jeu. Harry intervint avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche et se proclama volontaire, ce qui fit soupirer Seamus de soulagement et permit à Dean de se réaffaler sur le confortable matelas de l'irlandais.

« Allez Harry, va chercher le jeu ! Et plus vite que ça, impertinent esclave ! » Commanda Seamus en tapant dans ses mains alors qu'Harry lui tirait la langue et sortait de la pièce rapidement. « On se demande vraiment pourquoi notre bon Harry s'est porté volontaire… » Soupira-t-il en souriant au plafond.

« Il l'a pas encore réalisé, laisse-lui le temps » Conseilla Dean.

« Oui mais pendant ce temps c'est Ginny qui souffre de sa bêtise… »

« Laisse-les démêler leurs histoires, ça ne nous regarde pas. On sera là en cas de problèmes mais là, la situation est stationnaire… Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, on doit se contenter du rôle du public… »

« Mais ça te consterne pas, Dean ? » Intervint Neville.

« Si mais nous n'y pouvons rien… Vous prenez pas la tête, les filles. »

« On t'emmerde, Thomas. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Finnigan. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Harry descendit en direction de la salle commune sans faire de bruit, craignant de réveiller les deux Weasley mais lorsqu'il y parvint, il s'aperçut qu'elle était vide de toute présence. Il soupira et attrapa le jeu en se demandant le temps qu'il faudrait à Ginny pour se remettre de la rupture… La situation entre Ron et lui n'allait qu'en se dégradant et Hermione passait son temps avec les filles des autres maisons lorsque Ginny était occupée à autre chose… Il restait, quand à lui, plus souvent avec les garçons de Gryffondor mais leur ancien trio lui manquait. S'il avait su qu'en sortant avec la rousse, il mettrait tout cela en danger il n'aurait jamais pris le risque. Il remonta dans le dortoir d'un pas lourd et poussa la porte en affichant un faux sourire plein d'entrain.

« Qui commence à jouer contre, moi ? » Demanda-t-il à l'assemblée en levant le jeu à l'attention de Dean et Seamus, confortablement affalés sur le lit de l'irlandais.

« Moi ! Seamus boude après que je l'ai traité de fille ! »

« Après que tu _nous_ ais traités de filles »Corrigea Neville sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Vous trouvez pas qu'on dirait une version d'Hermione au masculin ? »S'enquit Dean en détaillant sans vergogne le futur botaniste qui rougit de gêne.

« Fous-lui la paix, Dean, et viens te prendre une raclée aux échecs ! »

« Pourquoi tu défends Neville alors que moi j'en prends sans arrêt pour mon grade ? » Se plaint Seamus.

« Parce que toi, tu es mon jouet ! »

« Harry, sache que tu me fais véritablement peur ! »

« Seamus, sache que je suis ravi de l'apprendre ! Maintenant dis à ton abruti de meilleur d'arrêter de mettre Neville mal à l'aise pour venir jouer contre moi ! »

« Neville est mon jouet à moi ! »

« Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'avoir un jouet. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis Harry Potter, évidemment » Lâcha le brun en haussant les épaules, fanfaronnant faussement.

« Evidemment, où avais-je la tête ? »

« Toute à la contemplation de Neville »

« Merci Seamus. »

« Je t'en prie, Dean. »

« Bon vous allez arrêter de faire les débiles, oui ? Thomas, bouge tes fesses, je t'attends pour jouer ! »

« J'arrive, Potter ! Prépare-toi à souffrir ! »

« Erreur, prépare-toi-toi à souffrir ! »

« Tu es un stratège pitoyable ! »

« Peut-être mais Ron m'a apprit quelques techniques soi-disant infaillibles ! »

« Infaillibles pour qui sait les comprendre »Railla le black en se positionnant face à ses pions.

« Mettrais-tu en doute mes capacités intellectuelles, Thomas ? »

« Loin de moi, cette idée… Echec & Mat… »

« Mais ! On vient de commencer ! »

« Harry, je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais tu es le plus mauvais joueur du monde sorcier ! Seam' à toi de prendre ta raclée ! »

« J'arrive avec une joie sans borne » Répondit l'irlandais en se levant lourdement de son lit pour venir s'étaler sans aucune grâce sur le lit d'Harry, lequel alla s'allonger sur le lit de Dean pour les observer jouer.

« Je suis sûr que Seamus est pire que moi » Lâcha-t-il en posant son menton sur ses poings.

« Et moi, qu'Hermione va bientôt sortir avec Malfoy » Rétorqua Dean en se concentrant sur le jeu.

* * *

« Alors, Granger ? Tu es désormais l'officielle de Draco ? » S'enquit Blaise en lui emboîtant le pas alors qu'elle sortait tout juste de la salle sur demande.

« En effet. Nous allons d'ailleurs nous retrouver peu avant le dîner. »

« Tu as l'air de jubiler… Que lui as-tu fait subir ? »

« Rien de très grave… Il doit juste se demander si je ne suis pas cinglée ! »

« Tu aurais mérité ta place à Serpentard, tu sais ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas comme vous. Moi j'assume mes actes. »

« C'est un coup bas, ça ! »

« Et alors, Zabini ? Tu n'y es pas habitué avec ta maison ? » S'amusa la brune en le saluant d'un geste de la main avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

Ce dernier soupira et partit en direction des cachots pour y attendre Drago. En chemin il croisa Millicent, visiblement de forte méchante humeur, Hannah Abbot et Cho Chang. La chinoise avait un air pincé qui laissait présager quelques conflits. _Sûrement au sujet du Club,_ pensa le métis sans prêter plus d'attention au trio.

Il continua son chemin et, arrivé dans la salle commune des verts & argents, s'affala sur un des canapés. Il tendit le bras, s'empara d'un des journaux qui trainaient sur la table basse et commença à lire. Quelques instants plus tard, Pansy arrivait des dortoirs, l'air plus reposé que le matin.

« Alors Zabini, on se cultive ? » Demanda-t-elle en poussant les jambes du garçon pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« On essaie du moins. Qu'est ce que tu veux Pansy ? » Interrogea-t-il en posant ses jambes sur celles de la jeune fille.

« Vire tes pieds, Zabini ! Et pour ta gouverne, je ne veux rien. Rien de toi, en tout cas.» Railla-t-elle en essayant de repousser les jambes du Serpentard.

« Laisse mes jambes en paix & je t'offre un scoop ! »

« Quel genre de scoop ? »

« Fais pas cette tête de pékinois névrosé, Parkinson ! T'es tellement plus jolie quand tu t'énerves ! »

« Très drôle, Zabini. Peut-être me mettrais-je en colère plus tard, là j'attends juste que tu accouches de ton soi-disant scoop… »

« Tu sais que je suis au courant pour ton club… »Commença-t-il en baissant la voix.

« Oui je le sais et si tu ne nous étais pas utile parfois, je crois que tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde » Indiqua la jeune fille entre ses dents.

« Détends-toi, Parkinson… Je plaisantais quand je disais que tu étais plus jolie énervée… Tu es magnifique seulement quand tu es calme… Le reste du temps, tu fais peur… »

« Zabini. Le scoop. Vite. Ou je t'arrache la tête. »

« Par exemple, là, tu me fais peur… »

« Le scoop, Zabini ! Le scoop ! »

« Oui bon… Je viens de croiser Millicent, Abbott et Chang dans les couloirs. Millicent avait l'air relativement agacée et Cho arborait son expression de tête à claques. »

« Tu les as croisées où ? Il y a combien de temps exactement ? Elles allaient où ? » S'enquit Pansy en se relevant brusquement, faisant tomber du même coup Blaise du canapé. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et répéta ses questions en le toisant du regard.

« Je les ai croisées il y a environ… Quinze minutes et elles avaient l'air de se diriger vers la bibliothèque ! D'ailleurs en parlant de la bibliothèque, Hermione y est déjà… » Ajouta-t-il en tendant une main vers son amie pour qu'elle le relève. Fol espoir. Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même et partit sans lui accorder un regard de plus. « Merci Pansy, vive l'amitié… » Râla-t-il en s'appuyant sur le canapé & la table pour se recoucher. A peine réinstallé, il vit Draco entrer dans la pièce en trainant des pieds. « Elle a dit non ? » S'enquit-il hypocritement.

« Elle a dit oui… » Geint le blond en se laissant choir dans le fauteuil le plus proche de l'entrée.

« Tu devrais pas en être content au contraire ? »

« Disons que Granger me fait carrément flipper ! »

« Pour que tu parles comme ça, elle doit en effet être assez… Terrifiante. » Commenta le métis d'un air songeur.

« Tu n'imagines même pas ! Elle m'a fait des avances sexuelles et pense que je suis limité intellectuellement parlant ! »

« En effet… »

« Elle a aussi dit qu'un rendez-vous avec moi ne se loupait sous aucun prétexte ! Zabini je crois qu'on a enlevé Granger et qu'un clone d'origine extra-terrestre a pris sa place ! »

« Calme-toi, Draco… Peut-être qu'elle s'est simplement laissée aller… N'as-tu pas pris quelque chose aussi pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté ? Mmh ? »

« La potion de magnificence, oui mais bon ! A ce point, c'est que Granger y est hyper sensible ! D'ailleurs comment tu le sais pour la potion ? »

« Vu ce qu'il est arrivé à Pansy ce matin, il n'était pas sorcier de deviner qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans tes plans… »

« C'est vrai… Et maintenant je dois sortir avec Granger… »

« Tu la revois quand ? »

« Ce soir juste avant de dîner » Répondit sombrement le jeune homme en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Courage, Dray ! Peut-être que tout va bien se passer et que vous allez vous adorer mutuellement ! »

« Ou peut-être que je vais me suicider de désespoir… »

« Ne sois pas si négatif, Draco ! Je suis certain que tout ira bien ! » Assura-t-il en souriant largement. Le blond le regarda d'un air surpris puis laissant tomber, il sortit de sous la table basse une bouteille d'alcool qu'il vida à moitié sous le regard désapprobateur de Blaise. « Serais-tu en train de sombrer dans l'alcoolisme, Malfoy ? »

« Ca fait bien longtemps que j'y ai sombré… Depuis que le pari a pris effet en vérité… »

« Depuis avant-hier en fait… »

« C'est si loin… Ma vie paisible me semble à des milliers d'années » S'emporta le blond en levant sa bouteille.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un petit peu ? » S'enquit le métis en se saisissant de la bouteille sous les jérémiades réprobatrices de son ami.

« Jamais de la vie, Zabini ! Mon ami rends-moi ma bouteille » Supplia le blond en se jetant sur le jeune brun qui lâcha la bouteille sous le coup de la surprise, cette dernière allant se fracasser à grands bruits sur le sol. Draco poussa un cri déchirant et s'enfuit en direction des dortoirs, d'un air dévasté. Blaise le suivit aussitôt qu'un elfe de maison fut arrivé pour nettoyer les dégâts.

« Draco reprends-toi par Merlin ! Regarde ce que tu es en train de devenir ! Une loque ! » S'emporta le brun en claquant la porte de leur dortoir, faisant du même coup tressaillir le blond qui, allongé sous ses draps, sanglotait.

« Tu n'imagines même pas le supplice que ça va être… » Lança-t-il à l'adresse du métis qui vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

« Tu dramatises sûrement ! Puis si c'est aussi terrible que tu le dis, je mettrais fin au pari ! » Dit-il en retirant d'un mouvement vif la couverture. Le blond, les yeux rougis, arbora subitement son habituel sourire des mauvais coups et se releva d'un coup.

« Ou bien je traumatiserai moi aussi Granger ! » S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains pour rattraper les dégâts.

« Ce mec est une vraie fille… » Soupira Blaise, quelque peu habitué aux brusques changements d'état du blond. Il repensa rapidement aux véritables jeunes femmes qu'il avait rencontré précédemment et se demanda ce qui leur était arrivé pendant ce temps.

* * *

« Donc, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Cho ? » Attaqua Millicent en fixant la jeune Serdaigle d'un air meurtrier.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, visiblement contrarié d'être considérée comme une enfant par des filles plus jeunes qu'elle.

« On s'en fiche que tu ne l'ais pas fait exprès ! Encore heureux que tu ne l'ais pas fait exprès ! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que tu as prévu pour rattraper le coup ! » Explosa la jeune vert & argent en tapant sur la table.

« Milli, attention à Madame Pince », lâcha Hannah en jetant un regard inquiet autour d'elle.

« Si Madame Pince arrive je dirais que c'est de la faute à Cho et tu m'appuieras Hannah, compris ? Comme ça, Cho sera collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année et ne pourra plus voir Diggory aussi facilement » Dit la brune en souriant d'un air clairement menaçant. Cho se renfonça dans sa chaise en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu n'oserais pas… »

« Bien sûr que si, Cho ! Ca serait gentil comparé à ce que Pansy te ferait subir si elle était à ma place ! » A l'évocation de la présidente de leur club, la jeune asiatique serra convulsivement ses mains. « Elle, elle t'humilierait devant toute l'école avant de t'éjecter du club en te retirant tous les souvenirs s'y reportant avant de faire de même avec ton cher Diggory ! »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, Millicent ! Vraiment ! Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi mal d'en parler ! » Pleurnicha la jeune fille en changeant radicalement de ton.

« Bien sûr que si tu le savais… Seulement tu as voulu outrepasser les règles car tu pensais que tu n'allais pas te faire prendre… Rien que pour ce péché d'orgueil, tu mériterais d'être radiée du club et que Pansy soit mise au courant… »

« Non, Milli ! Je t'en supplie ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire et ne préviens surtout pas Pansy ! »

« Tu vas faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour rattraper ton erreur, Chang ? »

« Oui, oui, oui promis ! »

« Dans ce cas, va effacer la mémoire de Diggory… »

« Toute la mémoire ? »

« A ton avis, idiote ? Bien sûr que non ! Juste ses souvenirs de cet après-midi ! Remplace-les par des souvenirs de vous deux. Tu devrais savoir quoi mettre. Je vérifierai, Cho donc à toi de voir ce que tu décides ! »

« Comment peux-tu vérifier ? » S'enquit Hannah avec candeur.

« Elle vérifiera à l'aide de la légilimencie, Hannah… » Expliqua Cho, amère, en se levant pour retrouver Cédric.

« Tu es Legilimens, Milli ? »

« Moi non, en revanche je connais des gens qui le sont ! »

« Comme Draco par exemple ? » Demanda Hermione en sortant de derrière un rayonnage, l'air de rayonner.

« J'en connais une qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de laisser ses oreilles traîner… » Dit Millicent en toisant Hermione d'un air amusé.

« J'avoue tout, votre Honneur ! Cho a eu de la chance que tu ne préviennes pas Pansy ! »

« Voyons, Hermione… Crois-tu vraiment que je veuille cacher quoique ce soit à Pansy ? Surtout quelque chose de cette envergure… »Sourit la Serpentard en l'observant s'asseoir à leur table.

« Tu veux dire que Cho va effacer la mémoire de Cédric pour… Rien ? »

« Non Hannah… Cho va effacer la mémoire de Cédric pour nous éviter de le faire. Et ensuite, Pansy décidera ce que Cho va subir pour sa trahison. »

« Trahison… N'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ? » Releva la rouge et or en se mordillant pensivement les lèvres.

« Peut-être bien… Mais Cho a été prévenue. Comme vous toutes. Comme _nous_ toutes, devrais-je dire. Et elle s'est cru au-dessus de cette règle. A elle d'assumer désormais. » Conclut Millicent en souriant d'un air sadique.

« Blaise avait tort, je n'aurais jamais pu être dans votre maison » Lâcha Hermione en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Hannah quant à elle, était pâle comme la mort.

« Quand as-tu croisé Blaise ? » S'étonna Millicent en se levant pour effleurer Hannah. « Eh Hannah… Chérie, tu vas bien ? »

« Il m'attendait devant la salle sur demande. » Expliqua Hermione en passant sa main devant les yeux de la Poufsouffle. « Elle est en état de choc… »

« Que faisais-tu devant la salle sur demande ? Viens on va l'amener à l'infirmerie. »

« J'avais rendez-vous avec Malfoy. Non, attendons un peu… Elle devrait se reprendre d'ici peu. »

« Tu avais rendez-vous avec Dray ?! Mon Dray ?! Je te fais confiance, c'est toi la meilleure en médicomagie. »

« Oui lui-même. C'est une longue histoire. Entièrement due à Blaise. Regarde, elle reprend des couleurs. »

« Qu'est ce que cet idiot a encore derrière la tête… Oui, Hannah ? Tu m'entends ? »

« Ca, on le saura que quand il le décidera… Ce type est un vrai tordu ! »

« Qui… Est tordu ? »

« Blaise. Tu te sens mieux, Nanah ? »

« J'ai eu un léger passage à vide » Dit la blonde en faisant passer son regard de Millicent à Hermione. « Pourquoi Blaise est-il tordu ? »

« Parce que c'est un Serpentard, Hannah » Ironisa Hermione en l'aidant à se lever de sa chaise. « Je la raccompagne à sa salle commune, on se voit plus tard ! » Lança-t-elle à l'attention en soutenant une Hannah encore faiblarde. Elles sortirent et croisèrent Pansy qui malgré l'air furieux qu'elle arborait, se radoucit en voyant Hannah.

« Bah alors qu'est-ce qui se passe, blondinette ? »

« Elle a eu une petite baisse de tension » Expliqua Hermione.

« Ah… Millicent est dedans ? Cho est avec elle ? » S'enquit Pansy en désignant la bibliothèque.

« Milli est bien dans la bibliothèque, l'une des tables du fond ! En revanche, Cho est déjà partie. Mais va voir Millicent, elle t'expliquera tout ! »

« Très bien, merci ! Faites attention à vous, les filles ! »

« Toi aussi, Pansy » Répondit la rouge et or en l'observant entrer dans la bibliothèque à toute allure. « Même si tu sembles ne pas en avoir besoin. »

« Quelle pile électrique cette fille »Remarqua Hannah en souriant.

« Oui… Une vraie pile électrique… Mais il faut qu'elle fasse attention à bien se recharger… » Murmura Hermione en recommençant à avancer au rythme de la Poufsouffle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre Six:  
**

« Te voilà arrivée, Hannah. Je rentre pas avec toi, désolée, j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler… » Expliqua Hermione en souriant d'un air énigmatique. La jeune blonde lui sourit en retour et tout en lui assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et qu'elle se sentait bien mieux, elle observa son amie s'éloigner à reculons jusqu'à un tournant où après lui avoir adressé un signe de main, elle se remit dans le sens adéquat. La Poufsouffle lui rendit son salut et composa rapidement la combinaison qui lui permettait de rentrer dans le couloir menant à sa salle commune. Néanmoins, comme s'il avait senti la fatigue d'Hannah, le château ouvrit un passage immédiat au palier des dortoirs des filles. Elle le remercia à voix basse de son attention et alla se coucher avec une pensée compatissante à l'égard de Cho pour avoir mis en colère deux Serpentards. Elle allait visiblement le payer très cher.

* * *

« Cette balade autour du lac était une excellente idée, Cho ! J'ai passé une excellente après-midi.»

« Je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ait plu, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de la sorte avec toi, Cédric. » Roucoula la Serdaigle en se serrant davantage contre son petit-ami afin de dissimuler le sourire gêné qui venait d'apparaître sur son beau visage.

« En revanche, je ne comprends pas d'où vient cette marque sur ma tempe… C'est comme si… J'avais été frappé… »

« Peut-être t'es tu fait mal quand tu t'es assoupi… » Suggéra la jeune fille en se mordillant les lèvres. Le Poufsouffle arrêta de tracer les ronds qu'il dessinait jusqu'alors sur le dos de sa petite-amie, méditant la réponse qu'il lui était offerte.

« Sans doute… » Finit-il par dire en reprenant son léger massage. Cho ne put qu'amoindrir le soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

* * *

« Cho va regretter d'être née. »

« A ce point, Pansy ? »

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, son acte m'agace. C'est prodigieux. »

« Tu as l'air très calme pourtant… » Argua Millicent en détaillant son amie du regard, laquelle se tenait normalement assise face à elle, le visage lisse d'expression comme souvent et les mains, à demi fermées, placées devant elle.

Elle ne releva pas la remarque de son amie, ce qui encouragea cette dernière à reprendre son examen, désormais convaincue qu'elle avait loupé quelque chose de très important au niveau de la redoutable Serpentarde. C'était bien pire à vrai dire...

En effet, lorsqu'elle repassa sur la posture de Pansy, Millicent se souvint que Pansy ne s'asseyait _jamais _normalement. Pansy s'affalait. Pansy se tenait très droite. Pansy s'allongeait à demi. Pansy se mettait en tailleur. Pansy étirait ses jambes. Pansy faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait sur une chaise. Enfin… Tout ou presque… Car Pansy ne s'asseyait pas comme une personne normale le ferait. C'était indépendant de sa volonté, elle ne pouvait simplement pas. Sauf quand elle était vraiment énervée.

Millicent releva sans se presser son regard sur le visage de Pansy et un frisson électrisa sa colonne vertébrale sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour le réprimer. Il était trop parfaitement justifié pour qu'elle arrive à l'annihiler.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » Reprit-elle en maîtrisant impeccablement sa voix.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit… Je vais faire regretter à Cho Chang d'être venue au monde. » Répéta Pansy d'une voix monotone, son regard perdu dans le vide. Là, Millicent ne put que déglutir en remerciant le ciel de ne pas être Cho Chang.

* * *

« Ginny, tu aurais une idée de la date à laquelle Pansy a programmé notre examen sur Lupin & Snape ? » Demanda Lavande en accaparant davantage encore l'espace libre autour de la rousse.

« Tu as du répéter plusieurs fois cette phrase dans ta tête avant de me la dire, pas vrai Lav-Lav ? »

« Comment t'as deviné ? »

« Pansy déteint sur moi… Et pour répondre à ta question : non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » Rétorqua Ginny en s'étirant sur l'herbe.

Après l'arrivée des garçons dans la tour Gryffondor, elle et Ron étaient partis dans le parc pour continuer de parler jusqu'à ce que Lavande ne les rejoigne pour profiter de son Ron-Ron adoré. Ce dernier n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre (lâchement) ses amis masculins dans leur dortoir, prétextant une humiliation à faire subir et laissant par la même occasion sa sœur à la merci de Lavande.

« Il me tarde tellement cet exercice! Pas que Ron ne me satisfasse plus mais… Un professeur ! C'est tellement excitant ! » Piailla-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains, visiblement ravie de l'opportunité que Pansy lui offrait.

« Je comprends ton enthousiasme Lavande… Qui as-tu choisi au fait ? J'ai totalement oublié… »

« Snape ! Ou Lupin… Euh… Je sais plus… Parvati ! » Appela-t-elle en se relevant précipitamment pour gagner l'endroit où la jeune indienne révisait en compagnie de sa jumelle et de Luna. « Vati, quel professeur avons-nous choisi pour… » Commença-t-elle en pépiant fort peu discrètement.

Padma la tira brusquement à elles pour la faire asseoir avant que les regards des autres étudiants venus profiter du parc ne convergent vers leur groupe.

« Serais-tu totalement stupide, Lavande ? » Siffla-t-elle en la foudroyant du regard. « Ces informations ne sont pas le genre de choses que l'on peut se permettre de divulguer aux quatre vents! Le club auquel nous appartenons a des règles ! Nous nous devons de les respecter ou alors nous ne méritons pas d'en être membre. » Continua-t-elle d'un ton d'où nulle pitié n'émanait.

« Pansy a vraiment une sale influence sur nous »Commenta Ginny en venant s'asseoir en tailleur à leurs côtés, ses affaires balancées négligemment sur le côté.

« Dans une communauté il y a des droits et des devoirs, nous devons y être fidèles ! »

« Tu as raison, Padma, mais Lavande est comme ça… Naturelle… Elle ne pensait pas à mal. » Intervint Luna sans quitter la position allongée qu'elle avait adoptée au début de la dispute.

Ses longs cheveux blonds sales étaient disposés en corolle autour d'elle et ses yeux bleus, fixés sur le ciel, donnaient au tableau une impression d'abandon total étrangement apaisante. Lavande lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et lui promit, à voix basse, de s'occuper de ses cheveux. La Serdaigle lui lança un regard surpris mais ne répondit pas, préférant écouter ce qui allait suivre.

« Quelle était ta demande, Lav' ? » Demanda Parvati en jetant un regard inquiet à sa jumelle qui, loin de se rallier à l'argument plein de bon sens de Luna, foudroyait alternativement sa condisciple et celle de sa sœur.

« Je voulais simplement savoir lequel des professeurs nous avions choisi pour notre examen » Expliqua la jeune fille d'une voix qui frôlait désormais le chuchotis, ses yeux refusant de se décoller de l'herbe maintenant qu'elle s'était rendue compte du manège de Padma.

« Hermione, Ginny, Padma, toi & moi avons toutes les cinq choisi Snape, Lavande » Répondit Parvati en détachant la longue chevelure sombre de sa sœur. « Autre chose ? » S'enquit-elle en commençant à tresser habilement les cheveux soyeux.

« Je crois que… Je vais remonter… Pour voir Ron-Ron » Dit la jeune blonde, mal à l'aise, en se relevant promptement pour regagner le château. Luna lui adressa un signe de main qu'elle ne remarqua pas alors que les trois autres jeunes filles la toisaient d'un air méprisant.

« C'est pas très gentil ce qu'on vient de faire » Remarqua Ginny en nouant ses bras autour de ses genoux.

« Elle a parfois besoin d'être remise à sa place » La rassura Parvati sans relever les yeux de son travail.

« Je me suis longtemps demandée si tu n'étais pas schizophrène, tu sais ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je crois qu'elle fait référence à tes différents état d'être, Parvati » Indiqua Padma en jetant une poignée de pâquerettes sur Luna, laquelle sursauta légèrement avant de se redresser par réflexe. Elle jeta des regards à ses amies qui lui sourirent d'un air amusé. « C'est de moi que proviennent les fleurs, Luna. » Avoua la coupable.

« Je te pardonne parce que tu as retrouvé le sourire, Padma, et je crois que Parvati attend une réponse de ta part, Ginny… » Dit la Serdaigle en se rallongeant, pas plus troublée que ça.

« Les personnes comme toi sont tellement reposantes, Luna… Merci d'exister » S'extasia Ginny en venant déposer un baiser sur la joue de son amie qui lui sourit maternellement en réponse. « Et tu as tout à fait raison Padma, c'est de ça dont je parlais. Comprends-moi Parvati : je te vois superficielle au possible avec Lavande et avec ta sœur tu prends immédiatement une autre profondeur… C'est assez déconcertant pour un observateur extérieur. »

« Avec Lavande, je m'autorise la futilité mais je sais que Padma ne la supporte que peu donc parfois je me reprends ou du moins j'essaie, et je cesse d'être cette adolescente insouciante que j'affectionne d'être si souvent. » Expliqua-t-elle en riant. « Ma véritable nature est très libérée et je suis très tête en l'air donc c'est aussi pour ça que les autres me prennent souvent pour une fille stupide. »Rajouta-t-elle en se remémorant les réunions qu'elle avait fait avec le club. Elle acheva la tresse de sa sœur et la noua d'un air satisfait. « Ma réponse te contente-t-elle, Ginny ? »

« Ta réponse est parfaite, Parvati ! Je jurerai presque que c'est Padma qui te l'a fait apprendre » Se moqua Ginny en plissant ses yeux malicieusement. Aussitôt, sa victime lui sauta dessus et la chatouilla férocement jusqu'à ce que les rôles s'inversent et qu'elle demande grâce de longues minutes après.

« Quel courage, Miss Gryffondor » Railla Padma en souriant sincèrement à Ginny tandis qu'elle retirait de ses cheveux les brins d'herbes qui s'y étaient coincés. « Demander pitié pour de simples chatouilles ! »

« Je pense que les chatouilles sont aussi redoutables que les doloris ! » Informa la rousse en secouant ses cheveux. « J'en ai encore ? »

« Non, ta chevelure est uniquement flamboyante ! Aucune trace de vert. Et si on te disait de choisir ? Chatouilles ou doloris ? Tu choisirais quoi ? »

« Merci. Hm. Ca dépend… Combien de temps de chatouilles ? Combien de doloris ? »

« Mettons que ce soit deux heures pour les deux… Quelle serait ta réponse ? Doloris ou Chatouilles ? »

« Dommage que ma vengeance soit déjà arrêtée, ça aurait été une bonne question à poser à Cho » Lança Pansy en rejoignant le groupe dans l'herbe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? »

« Elle a trahi une de nos règles. La plus importante. C'est intolérable. »

Padma adressa une moue enchantée à Luna qui la lui rendit, sans avoir fait le lien avec l'emportement passé de la jeune fille.

« Elle a parlé du club ? » S'exclama fortement Ginny pour se faire, immédiatement après, fusiller du regard par quasiment l'ensemble de ses amies, Luna non-comprise. « Pardon… »

« Y a pas de mal, Ginevra… » Soupira Pansy en étendant ses jambes qui furent immédiatement monopolisées par la tête de Luna. La Serpentarde sourit de l'aisance de la Serdaigle mais ne la repoussa pas. « Et oui, cette bécasse a parlé du club. A son crétin de petit-ami, en plus. »

« Aie. Et qu'allons-nous faire pour régler cette situation ? »

« Normalement, Cho doit avoir modifié la mémoire de Diggory pour qu'il ne lui reste plus aucun souvenir au sujet de notre club… »

« Et pour elle ? Quelle décision a été prise ? » Coupa Padma, les yeux remplis d'attente. De son point de vue, Cho devait être radiée du club, c'était clair. De toute façon, elle le méritait bien… On n'a pas idée de désobéir à un règlement. C'est sacré ces trucs.

« Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt, en attendant, tenez-vous prêtes ! Demain vous allez passer vos premiers travaux pratiques ! Ce me fait tout drôle que vous en soyez déjà là ! » S'attendrit la Serpentarde en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme au coin de l'un de ses yeux.

« Demain, tu veux bien dire demain, Lundi ? » S'étonnèrent-elles en chœur.

« C'est cela-même mes chéries ! »

« Mais Pansy, nous avons cours ! Et accessoirement nos cobayes aussi ! » Protesta Padma en haussant la voix. Là, aucune des filles ne lui fit la moindre remarque, toutes étant de son avis.

« Vous avez cours jusqu'à la nuit tombée, vous ? Dites-moi ça serait tout de même pas des cours _très_ particuliers par hasard ? » Railla la jeune fille en les toisant d'un air amusé. Toutes se sentirent très bêtes.

« Où nous retrouvons-nous, Pansy ? » Demanda Luna en tournant son visage vers elle.

« La salle sur demande à dix-huit heures, ça va à tout le monde ? »

« Eh bien… Les Gryffondors de Septième année finissent à seize heures trente, moi j'finis à dix-sept heures donc pour notre maison c'est bon… » Confirma Ginny en consultant Parvati du regard.

« En ce qui concerne les Serdaigles c'est aussi bon… » Assura Padma. « J'avais prévu de réviser avec Anthony mais il comprendra certainement… » Sous le regard soupçonneux de Pansy, la jeune brune se rattrapa maladroitement. « Pas que je vais lui parler du club mais je vais lui dire qu'une soirée entre filles a été organisée et qu'il est primordial pour moi d'y assister. »

« Bien… Et pour Hannah ? Quelqu'un sait ? »

« Elle a cours avec toi, je crois, Pansy… » Commenta Ginny en esquissant un sourire moqueur à son intention.

« C'est vrai donc tout est parfait ! »

« Comment vas-tu te débrouiller pour faire venir les professeurs ? »Demanda Luna.

« Tu verras demain, jeune fille ! Mais crois-moi, je vais y arriver ! »

« Oh, ça je n'en doute pas, tout le monde connaît tes capacités de persuasion… » Répondit Luna en s'asseyant en tailleur. « Et en parlant de "tout le monde", quelqu'un saurait où se trouvent Hermione et Millicent? »

« Et Lavande aussi » Ajouta Pansy en adressant un regard surpris à Parvati suite à son absence de réaction. La jeune fille sourit et renseigna son amie :

« Lavande doit être avec Ron, on l'a un peu envoyée balader tout à l'heure et pour les autres… Millicent n'était pas avec toi, Pans'? »

« Je l'ai quittée à la bibliothèque… Et j'ai pas vu Hermione depuis qu'elle a quitté la bibliothèque avec Hannah. » Déclara-t-elle après un court instant de réflexion.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez toutes là-bas ? » Interrogea Ginny.

« Pure coïncidence, Ginevra… Pure coïncidence… »

« Pourquoi ai-je du mal à te croire ? »

« T'auras qu'à demander à Hermione »Persifla Pansy en la regardant d'un air agacé.

« Dès que je la trouve ! » Affirma Ginny en levant un menton provocant à l'attention de son amie.

« Saleté de Gryffondor » Sourit la Serpentarde en riant.

* * *

« Saleté de Gryffondor, saleté de Blaise, saleté de monde » Se répétait inlassablement Draco en ajustant devant son miroir le col de sa chemise et les plis de son pantalon.

Il voulait choquer Grang… Hermi… ( Et puis Merlin ! )Granger c'était certain, mais il voulait aussi montrer à Blaise qu'il était dans une veine progressiste et que sortir avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ne signifiait en rien manquer de style et s'adonner à s'habiller mal comme Weasley ou Potter. D'ailleurs, peut-être arriverait-il à persuader Granger d'aller faire un peu de shopping. Afin de jeter, dans son dos et la conscience totalement libérée, ses fringues…

Il lança un coup d'œil à la pendule du dortoir et sentit une boule prendre place dans son ventre en s'apercevant de l'heure tardive qu'il était. Granger devait sans doute déjà l'attendre dans la Galerie des Armures. Draco fit un pas en direction de la sortie mais la tension qu'il sentit évoluer en lui le dissuada d'en faire un second. Soupirant, il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, prêt à faire son mantra habituel.

* * *

Hermione appliqua une couche légère de gloss sur ses lèvres puis approcha au maximum son visage du miroir afin de l'inspecter minutieusement. Non pas qu'elle désirait se rendre irrésistible pour Draco, simplement, elle espérait être suffisamment jolie pour attiser le désir du blond et pouvoir le renvoyer avec délice loin de ce genre d'idées… Avant de recommencer à l'aguicher, naturellement.

Elle sourit à son reflet et se tourna à moitié pour vérifier son allure. Le pantacourt en jeans et le top rouge, coupe sport, qu'elle avait choisi de porter pour ce premier rendez-vous lui donnait une vigueur enivrante qui était flagrante pour quiconque la regardait. Certes, ce n'était peut-être pas la tenue qui la mettait le plus en valeur mais elle voulait électrocuter le blond. Pas le blaser avec les tenues habituellement provocantes que les filles comme Lavande ou Parvati (pour ne pas citer de noms) affectionnaient.

Elle enfila des chaussures assorties à son haut et virevolta une dernière fois devant la glace avant de quitter le dortoir, direction le lieu de rendez-vous.

* * *

« On est toujours d'accords, Blaise ? Aucun des deux ne saura jamais que je suis ta complice dans cette affaire ? »

« Détends-moi Bulstrode… Draco est persuadé que je suis l'unique instigateur de ce pari… Et Hermione doit sans doute penser la même chose étant donné que c'est moi qui l'ai prévenue et obligée, soyons honnêtes. Il n'y a de trace de toi nulle part. »

« Si quelqu'un vient à avoir des soupçons, nous serons fichus… »

« Oui… Hermione et Draco chercheront sans doute à nous tuer. Avec le même niveau de souffrance. »

« Est-ce notre faute s'ils sont trop ancrés dans leurs préjugés pour voir combien ils se ressemblent ? Même caractère difficile. Même statut d'intouchable, malgré le fait que Draco cherche et arrive à toucher tout ce qui bouge. Même foutu dédain l'un pour l'autre. Ce sont les mêmes ! »

« Je suis convaincu que si tu leur exposais ton point de vue, ils ne s'y rallieraient pas »

« Tu vois, même ça ils l'ont en commun. »

* * *

« Hannah ? »

L'interpelée ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle dormait depuis plusieurs heures et ce repos bien mérité lui avait fait le plus grand bien malgré les rêves qu'elle avait fait.

« Hm, quoi ? »

« C'est Cédric ! Il voudrait te parler avant le dîner ! »

« Cédric ? » Répéta-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

* * *

Assis sur le rebord de l'une des fenêtres, qui illuminaient la salle d'une lumière orangée à cause du soleil couchant, Draco s'accordait une nouvelle séance de relaxation. Bien qu'il en ait fait une juste avant de partir, la découverte de l'absence de Granger au point de rendez-vous convenu l'après-midi même l'agaçait prodigieusement… En plus, le soleil étincelant sur les armures lustrées l'aveuglait et l'obligeait à plisser les yeux ce qui ne le mettait pas en valeur… Il jura à voix basse avant de reprendre une nouvelle fois encore son mantra.

« On médite, mon ange ? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix amusée.

Sous l'ins… Le surnom, Draco tressaillit. Le courage des Gryffondors concernait donc aussi le domaine des sentiments. Si l'on pouvait dire qu'il y avait des sentiments dans leur relation. Repensant à son projet de traumatisme, le jeune homme se reprit néanmoins très vite et c'est avec le sourire qu'il rejoignit au sol sa dulcinée.

« Il fallait bien que je m'occupe en attendant ton arrivée » Répondit-il en l'enlaçant tendrement. Il se donnait presque envie de vomir.

De son côté, Hermione se laissait faire. Elle préférait prendre le moins d'initiative possible, le simple emploi d'un mot affectueux à l'égard du blond l'ayant quelque peu écoeurée. Heureusement qu'elle s'était entraînée avec Harry à prononcer ce genre de phrases dans l'après-midi… Certes, avec le brun c'était beaucoup plus facile même s'il passait son temps à rire mais au moins cet entraînement avait-il eu le mérité de lui faire évacuer une grande partie de son stress et de l'habituer à la prononciation de ces mots tendres.

Draco relâcha son étreinte sur elle et lui attrapa la main pour l'emmener hors de la salle. Elle se laissa faire en riant comme si son acte avait quelque chose de plaisant. Merlin ayez pitié de moi, pensèrent-ils simultanément.

* * *

« Allez Ron-Ron, s'il te plaît ! » Minauda la blonde en s'accrochant au bras de son petit-ami d'un air suppliant. « Juste ce soir ! Je te le demanderai plus, promis ! »

« Tu ne peux pas attendre demain soir, plutôt ? Harry a à me parler ce soir… » Soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux presqu'aussi ébouriffés que son meilleur ami.

En voyant la moue qu'arbora immédiatement Lavande, il sut que non ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain soir. Il soupira une seconde fois et hocha la tête en signe de soumission. Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille qui emmêla leurs doigts avant de le traîner joyeusement vers la grande salle. Malgré lui, il sourit à son tour.

* * *

« Anthony, je suis vraiment désolée mais je vais devoir annuler nos révisions de demain soir ! »

« Oh… »

Padma se mordit brutalement la lèvre devant l'air déçu de son ami. Elle l'adorait et ne supportait pas de le voir autrement qu'heureux.

« Ca te dérange pas de les reporter à mardi ? »

« Mardi j'ai entraînement de Quidditch » Répondit-il d'un air sincèrement désolé.

La jeune fille s'agita à cette annonce et attrapa sa tresse qu'elle tripota nerveusement. Mercredi ce serait les devoirs pour la semaine d'après qu'ils devraient faire… Il ne restait plus qu'une seule possibilité.

« Et ce soir ? Ca te va ? » Proposa-t-elle en le regardant anxieusement.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant avant que son visage ne change subitement d'expression pour dévoiler une rangée de dents parfaitement alignées dans un sourire sincère.

« Ce soir c'est parfait ! » Assura-t-il sans cesser une seule seconde de sourire. Padma sentit ses joues s'enflammer et lui rendit timidement son sourire avant qu'Anthony ne lui offre son bras pour gagner la Grande Salle. Elle l'accepta avec empressement et c'est en bavardant jovialement qu'ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur table.

A peine assise, Padma procéda à son habituel recensement des membres du club.

Luna était assise un peu plus loin sur leur table et semblait en grande conversation avec Ginny qui s'était vraisemblablement invitée tandis qu'à la table des verts et argents, Pansy faisait un gringue outrageux à un métis, Zabini ou quelque chose dans le genre, qui riait aux éclats devant la consternation de Millicent.

Padma esquissa un léger sourire en voyant ça puis elle se tourna vers la table des Poufsouffles pour trouver une Hannah rougissant aux paroles sans doute charmeuses d'un Diggory attentionné. La jeune indienne, prise d'une légère inquiétude, jeta un regard paniqué à Cho qui, loin de se soucier de son petit-ami, discutait avec Terry Boot. Cet évènement surpris grandement Padma car la jeune chinoise repoussait depuis la rentrée les avances incessantes du jeune homme. Elle prit mentalement note de demander plus d'informations à Anthony avant de passer à la vérification de la table des Gryffondors.

Elle repéra immédiatement Lavande qui badinait joyeusement avec Ron, un peu à l'écart des autres Gryffondors pour une fois et fit glisser son regard parmi les rangs des rouges et ors jusqu'à trouver sa jumelle en semi-crise d'hystérie contre Dean et Seamus qui se protégeaient de sa colère avec un plat vide. Padma plaignit sa jumelle et hésita à intervenir mais voyant qu'Harry s'était vraisemblablement rangé du côté féminin, elle renonça.

Elle continua son investigation jusqu'au bout de la table sans trouver trace d'Hermione. Ses sourcils se froncèrent ce qu'Anthony ne loupa pas et ce qui lui valut un interrogatoire en règle quant aux raisons qui avaient provoquées le froncement. Padma y répondit évasivement, perdue dans ses élaborations d'hypothèses toutes plus dramatiques les unes que les autres. Finalement elle eut un début de réponse lorsque la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit discrètement et qu'Hermione passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement avant d'être comme aspirée à l'extérieur.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune fille quitta la table après une rapide et mensongère explication à l'attention d'Anthony qui hocha la tête pour être aussitôt accaparé par Mandy Brocklehurst. Padma serra les poings en remarquant ça mais elle n'avait pas le temps de torturer la jeune fille. L'endroit ne s'y prêtait en plus vraiment pas.

Elle marcha à travers les tables et sortit sans que l'un des élèves n'y accorde une quelconque importance. Elle en éprouva un certain soulagement avant de mettre tous ses sens en éveil afin de retrouver Hermione. Ce fut un éclat de rire étouffé qui la mena à bon port. Elle se positionna devant les portes de l'antichambre des premières années et les ouvrit brutalement. Son regard s'écarquilla de stupeur devant le spectacle qui se dévoila à ses yeux mais elle ne faillit pas.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ? »

« On se pelote »Répondit crûment le blond en la toisant du regard, ses mains posées sur les hanches de sa nouvelle petite-amie.

La jeune indienne lui rendit son regard avant de soupirer à l'attention d'Hermione. Cette dernière était aussi rouge que son haut et hésitait quant à l'attitude à adopter, elle fut sauvée par l'abandon de la Serdaigle qui referma les portes après leur avoir dit de se présenter au moins pour le dessert.

« Sympathiques tes amies… Pas du tout sur ton dos »Se moqua Draco en l'attirant de nouveau contre lui. Elle appuya son visage contre son torse et renonça à répondre… Elle n'avait aucune justification à lui fournir. Le blond sembla comprendre le message car il n'insista pas et préféra embrayer sur un autre sujet :

« Elle a raison tout de même… On doit au moins manger le dessert… »

« Tu te sens d'entrer main dans la main avec moi dans la Grande Salle ? » Le nargua la brune en se détachant de lui. Il ne la retint étonnamment pas et alla même jusqu'à lui lancer un regard vide en prélude de réponse.

« Je me disais que tu pourrais y aller maintenant et moi dans une vingtaine de minutes. »

« Pourquoi moi avant toi ? »

« Par galanterie mais si ça ne te va pas, on peut faire l'inverse » Lâcha-t-il agacé par le comportement puéril de la brune.

« Disons que… Tu as un alibi ? »

« … On s'en fiche ! Je suis le Prince de Serpentards, personne ne va s'amuser à me demander un alibi ! » Tempêta-t-il en donnant un coup contre le mur le plus proche.

Aussitôt Hermione se rapprocha pour lui prendre la main et vérifier qu'il ne se soit pas fait mal. Il resta désemparé quelques secondes devant son réflexe mais se laissa faire. Elle parut soulagée lorsqu'elle constata qu'aucune blessure, même infime, n'avait été faite et elle se réloigna, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de son petit-ami.

« Moi j'ai un alibi. Tu devrais y aller maintenant et moi après… » Commença-t-elle en ponctuant sa phrase de mouvements de mains.

« Non mais… »

« Ou alors on y va ensemble. » Continua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire indéchiffrable posé sur ses lèvres/

« Main dans la main comme tu l'as proposé un peu plus tôt? » Ironisa-t-il en soupirant.

« Non en se disputant. Tu te sens prêt à ça ? » Se renseigna-t-elle sans changer son sourire. Il le lui rendit et tapa dans la paume qu'elle lui tendait.

« C'est quand tu veux, Granger. »

* * *

Harry attendait nerveusement l'apparition d'Hermione depuis le début du repas. Sa pseudo-bataille avec Parvati contre Dean et Seamus l'avait quelque peu distrait mais depuis que la jeune fille s'était mis à pester contre la débilité visiblement génétique des garçons et que Dean et Seamus la parodiaient inlassablement, Harry s'était de nouveau plongé dans ses peurs. Neville avait bien essayé de savoir ce qui lui prenait mais il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse, le survivant se cantonnant à des réponses bateau.

Il n'aurait jamais du la laisser aller retrouver Draco. Mais elle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Ce qui était compréhensible, elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait… Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche sous toute cette affaire… Hermione qui avait un rendez-vous galant avec Malfoy… C'était tout bonnement inenvisageable encore au début de l'année !

Le brun avait prié dès le départ de la brune pour que ça ne marche pas avec la Fouine mais l'absence prolongée de sa meilleure amie l'avait fait craindre un échec… Heureusement, au moment où son inquiétude atteignait son apothéose et qu'il allait sortir pour partir à la recherche de la jeune fille, elle entra accompagnée du blond qui répondait vertement aux insultes qu'elle lui adressait.

Harry sourit de contentement devant cette scène et se dépêcha de faire une place à ses côtés. Elle s'y assit lourdement en fusillant le blond du regard après lui avoir hurlé une dernière insanité à laquelle le Serpentard riposta de la même façon.

Toute la salle était scotchée devant le débordement auquel elle assistait. A la table des professeurs, plus personne ne pipait mot. Finalement, les professeurs McGonagall et Snape se levèrent dans un même mouvement pour donner une retenue à l'élève préféré de l'autre. Ils se défièrent du regard comme les adolescents le faisaient au même moment puis finirent par abandonner lorsque Lupin toussota d'un air gêné : tous les élèves, sauf les deux principaux concernés, semblaient halluciner.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Minerva McGonagall alors que le professeur Flitwick se lançait un sonorus afin d'encourager les élèves à reprendre leurs discussions là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la salle fourmillait de bavardages, traitant presqu'exclusivement de l'entrée des deux ennemis.

« Je présume que le rendez-vous a été aussi catastrophique que je le prévoyais » Supposa Harry en servant un verre de jus de citrouille à son amie.

« Merci » Fit-elle en buvant une gorgée de liquide. « Tu présumes mal, Harry… Ca a été merveilleux. D'ailleurs, on se retrouve de nouveau demain matin avant les premiers cours » L'informa-t-elle en se servant dans les plats restants.

Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa le regard du jeune homme avant qu'il ne saisisse la portée de sa phrase.

« C'était du chiqué ? »

« En effet… Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te berner toi aussi… Si toi tu y as cru, je n'ose imaginer ce que les autres en ont pensé. » S'amusa-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme ne le lui rendit pas, préférant jeter un coup d'œil sur la table des Serpentards. Il repéra immédiatement sa tête à claques préférée, assise près de Zabini et qui semblait lui raconter les mêmes choses qu'Hermione venait de lui dévoiler. Harry soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains. L'année promettait d'être très longue.

* * *

« Très sympathique votre mise en scène » Railla Blaise dès que Draco se soit installé à ses côtés. « On jurerait qu'elle était authentique ! »

« Ce doit être parce que je pensais chacune des insultes que je lui ai balancée »Rétorqua le blond en attrapant un morceau de pain.

Et qu'Hermione a certainement du faire la même chose, pensa Blaise en souriant.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » S'enquit son ami d'un air soupçonneux. Visiblement, il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Mauvais, il fallait absolument qu'il la regagne. Il jeta un discret regard à Millicent qui faisait de même tout en écoutant Pansy déblatérer sur Cho Chang. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête dans sa direction et elle en fit de même avant de reporter son attention uniquement sur son amie.

« Parce que je sais que tu adores mon sourire, bien sûr » Rétorqua le métis en piquant une frite dans le plateau posé face à lui. Le blond le fixa comme s'il était débile avant de se frotter les yeux avec ses doigts comme s'il était trop fatigué pour jouer aux devinettes avec son meilleur ami. Le sourire de Blaise s'élargit et il adressa un signe victorieux et vraiment pas discret à Millicent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut, Zabini ? » Demanda Pansy en abandonnant un instant ses plans tous plus tordus les uns que les autres et concernant tous exclusivement l'évacuation de sa haine à l'encontre de Cho.

Millicent haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était que dérisoire et réorienta la conversation sur Cho. Pansy, ravie de pouvoir de nouveau épandre son surplus de machiavélisme, sauta sur la feinte et passa le reste du repas à disserter sur les différentes façons qu'il existait pour faire disparaître un corps à Poudlard.

A la fin du repas, Millicent ayant remarqué l'intérêt de Diggory pour Hannah posa tout de même la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un certain temps :

« Dis-moi, tu n'es pour rien dans le fait que Cédric semble soudainement trouver Hannah irrésistible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pansy stoppa net son monologue et offrit à son amie un sourire d'où débordait le sadisme sous-entendu dans le sujet de conversation précédent. Millicent soupira mais se contenta de demander comment Pansy avait agi. Cette dernière répondit qu'il s'agissait d'un simple sort d'attraction qui se dissiperait dans la nuit, qu'Hannah était d'accord même si les rougeurs présentes sur ses jours suggéraient le contraire et que voir Cho ne rien pouvoir faire, la remplissait de joie.

« Quand as-tu prévenu Hannah ? Et pourquoi Cho ne peut-elle rien faire ? »

« Après avoir ensorcelé notre beau blaireau national, je lui ai confié une lettre qu'il devait donner à Hannah et qui lui servait ainsi du même coup de prétexte pour lui parler… Et en ce qui concerne Cho… »

« Tu n'as donc pas laissé le choix à Hannah… » Constata Millicent avec une certaine résignation.

« Et en ce qui concerne Cho » Reprit Pansy en lui lançant un regard noir. « Si elle est à Serdaigle c'est pas pour rien… Elle a compris que je n'étais pas étrangère à la situation en voyant que c'était Hannah la nouvelle cible de Diggory et n'ose rien dire de peur d'aggraver sa situation. »

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te contrarier, Pansy. »

« Et ma vengeance ne fait que commencer, Millicent… Elle ne fait que commencer. »

* * *

Alors j'ai essayé de morceler davantage le chapitre pour qu'on voit chaque personnage, dites-moi si ça vous plaît ou si vous préférez les constructions moins disloquées des autres chapitres ;)  
Merci de me lire : D

Au plaisir,

Cha Darcy


End file.
